Love Me In The Night
by Elghin Hall
Summary: Jensen es un vampiro donde lo sobrenatural es normal, al igual que la población human acepta a las diferentes como lobos, fantasmas y demás, pero este vampiro en particular, teniendo que asumir que su pequeño problema es acosar a este hombre que todos aman de un pueblito de Gales, Neverleft shire.
1. Chapter 1

Mirar era lo único que había podido hacer desde la oscuridad, mientras que Jared intentaba manejar su vida desde la responsabilidad sanguina cree el, no ha sido fácil para él, tuvo que tomar el negocio de su padre y transformarlo en una mini empresa para poder costear los servicios médicos de su madre, con empleados a cargo y horarios nocturnos para acumular tantos trabajos como pueda, observarle detenidamente mientras estaba metido debajo de una vieja camioneta le hipnotizaba, todo su comportamiento se alteró el día que le vio por primera vez, intentando analizarse detenidamente cada vez que lo espiaba en silencio, es tan humillante para un vampiro como el, más aún cuando le tomo cinco años entender y/o asumir que esta ridículamente enamorado de aquel hombre.

No puede evitar admirarlo desde lejos, interiorizarse con todo lo que hace, que le enfada de los demás y que le hace sonreír, son contadas las ocasiones que pudo verle sonreír entre el cabello largo y castaño cubriendo los ojos zorrunos multicolor, como los días son contados cuando el calor golpea el pueblo y puede verlo sin tanta ropa, grabando en su mente por qué le gusta trabajar de noche, ya que la gente del pueblo duerme profundamente y puede concentrarse en su trabajo, incluso la manera que deja colgando la parte superior de su mono azul amarrado a la cintura destacando el largo torso, su camiseta blanca estaba algo rota en la espalda, y él se imaginaba como había pasado mientras lo contemplaba.

Sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus clientes, el hombre que le cobraba el alquiler del taller en el centro del pueblo, sabia porque había vuelto a ese pueblo dejando la universidad a mitad de camino, pero ahora que el motivo de su responsable corazón no estaba, pensaba que correría libre de este pueblo, pero eso no ha pasado, algo retiene a Jared anclado a ese lugar y le ve morderse el labio con disgusto cada vez que toma el teléfono. Podía percibir la frustración de no haber hecho lo que siempre deseo en todo ese tiempo [terminar de estudiar medicina], algunos de sus amigos más cercanos intentaban entender su fijación por ese hombre, pero siquiera él podía poner palabras concretas a ello.

Se desprecia a si mismo por haber caído tan bajo, su comunidad en la ciudad de Londres está harta de mandar mensajeros en su busca, los deberes con su familia y la sociedad, pero sin embargo apenas baja el sol, él está observándole como un deplorable acosador de tercera que nunca llega a hacer contacto con su víctima, completamente cautivado por cada detalle en su cuerpo, perdido en el sonido de su voz y como el acento de esa parte de Gales aún no termina de asentarse a su fonética, en el mundo es normal que un vampiro se busque a su ideal en un humano por la fragilidad de la vida que toman en sus manos para cuidarla y amarla, no solo para así alimentarse de su preciada sangre de vez en cuando, muchos también solo optan por emparejarse con su propia especie no deseando perder a su compañero por el arbitrariedad del tiempo sobre la carne humana, y a pesar de la integración de lo sobrenatural de los últimos doscientos años, sumaba una carencia de miedo en la sociedad de los humanos por lobos, vampiros y fantasmas, además de otras especies, solo él es el único que no puede relacionarse con quien desea.

Suspira fastidiado los últimos minutos que espera en ese bar para que el sol descienda, sus horarios son marcados, alimentarse con generosidad en cada atardecer hace que no sienta hambre hasta el día siguiente cuando despierte, incluso aunque el sigue inmerso en su propia problemática todos ya están de fiesta allí adentro, humanos, otros seres y uno que otro vampiro demasiado viejo como para inculcarle otros modos, mientras que el solo espera para poder salir y ver a Jared desde lejos, se bebe lo que queda de su copa de sangre tipo O para levantarse, solo que Christian le detiene saliendo del enjambre de cuerpos bailando, para cargar su peso de lobo sobre él.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas? - dice riéndose, pidiendo al cantinero de esa hora una copa con la mano en alto y Jensen va sacando el pesado brazo de su cuello.

\- A donde más… nos vemos al amanecer, me quedare en tu casa hoy, Candance no quiere verme hasta que arregle esto y no creo que lo haga nunca así que... - Christian lo miro y lo miro como si no entendiera de lo que habla y él sabe que si sabe de lo que habla por lo que espera a que este da algo.

\- Tú, de toooodas las personas debería saberlo…- Jensen vuelve a mirarlo y esta vez se sienta intentando tener paciencia y esperar que cuando pregunte le responda directamente.

\- ¿Y qué debería ser eso? - le dice cruzando los brazos sobre la barra y mirándole sin pestañear.

\- ¿Sabes que la madre de Jared al fin falleció no? - Jensen empieza a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y luego de unos segundos vuelve a mirarlo suspicaz.

\- ¿Y? - inquiere porque ya está perdiendo valiosos segundos de su vigía diaria, mientras que se levanta del taburete dispuesto a irse.

\- ¿Qué Jared esta tarde se iba a Inglaterra, a ver a sus hermanos, para la división de bienes y demás cosas familiares? - le pregunta aún más extrañado que dé el sobre todas las personas o seres, él no lo supiera.

\- ¿Como? ¿¡Cu… cuando paso eso?!… - se desesperó, camino en zigzag y volvió al origen para poner su mano en el taburete y tomar a Christian de la camisa. - ¡Como te enteraste de eso!- le dice sus ojos perdiendo brillo, en negro de su furia expandiéndose por su globo ocular hasta formar espantosas venas que iban desde sus parpados hasta sus cienes.

\- Hace un par de días, lo comento a unas personas en el supermercado cuando la última anciana del pueblo le pregunto por la salud de su madre y está ya había muerto, pero ella no lo recordaba. – inquirió, la campana de HappyHour sonó al fondo y todos levantaron las copas en un vitoreo triunfal.

\- ¡Demonios! – lo soltó haciéndolo tambalearse en el taburete, Christian podría haberse enojado, pero sabe lo susceptible que es Jensen a no saber algo de ese hombre y callo, tomo su bebida volviendo a la fiesta cuando Jensen salió como rayo del bar.

Su velocidad era imparable e imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero por primera vez en cinco años estaba parado junto a la pared de piedra antigua que rodeaba la casa de Jared, impacientemente camino en círculos dudando de si se debía acercar más a la casa de su adoración, no pudo percibir ningún latido, la casa estaba vacía, quería protestar maldecirse matar a alguien desgarrando miembros y bañarse en ella para descargar su frustración, como es que escapo a su continua vigilancia ese suceso en la vida de Jared o como es que a nadie se le ocurrió comentarle eso si esto había pasado durante el día.

Con un nudo en la garganta camino paso a paso y muy lentamente a la puerta de entrada le tomo un esfuerzo increíble caminar tan dentro del perímetro que Jared recorría a diario, sus pies pesaban y sus manos temblaban levemente, ninguno de los perros de Jared estaba allí siquiera, pero como era costumbre en ese pueblo la puerta estaba sin cerrojo y se armó de valor para poder ingresar mientras que su corazón golpeaba su pecho, piensa que debió preguntar a Christian si sabía cuándo volvería, o a donde había ido exactamente solo para seguirlo, por más que sea peligroso que el amanecer lo sorprendiera.

Sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el aroma en esa casa, era tan deliciosa esa esencia, el perfume de esa piel tostada a pesar de los contados días de sol , incluso percibía la ingesta azúcar que por ella se evaporaba en el aire, toco con sus dedos el respaldar de un sillón en el recibidor tocando sobre la tela donde la nuca de Jared reposaba siempre al quedarse dormido mirando alguna película vieja, también estaba el olor a la madre de Jared, olor a anciana que apenas se sentía junto con él en perfume de hierbas y lavanda, volteo hacia la cocina donde lo veía comer sobre el fregadero cuando lo espiaba desde el jardín racero estaba abarrotado de trastos, sus pies parecían flotar entusiasmado de ver tan de cerca la intimidad donde vivía su obsesión.

¿Por qué sonreía por una cosa así? Pero saber un pequeño detalle como ese le llena el pecho de una estúpida felicidad que el debería no estar sintiendo como llena su cuerpo de pequeñas cosquillas deliciosas, trago y abrió la llave del agua lavando trasto por trasto, terminando por ordenar todos los platos y cuencos y tenedores que el más alto uso en algún momento.

No tiene idea de donde vivan los hermanos de Jared, supone que lejos mientras se seca las manos con un repasador, unas luces reflejadas le hace centrar su atención en los cuadros en las paredes, identificando Jared de pequeño, en un chasqueo de dedos está tomando la fotografía en sus manos, logrando que se le acelere el corazón desmedidamente, hacia siglos que no le latía tan fuerte y tuvo que apretarla contra su pecho para mirarla nuevamente con una sonría enorme en su rostro, camino con ella sin poder apartar los ojos de esa sonrisa tan amplia, de los pequeños hoyuelos, del flequillo sobre los pequeños ojos, de ese cuerpo tan aniñado y delgado… preguntándose cómo era que había conseguido la musculatura que ahora poseía.

Pero cuando encontró una a su habitación de niño con tres camas y juguetes por doquier no pudo contenerse, se sorprende más al sentarse en la cama y revisar uno por uno imaginándolo jugar con ellos, pensó, claro, lo pensó jugando dentro de ese cuarto, acomodándose en la cama de la derecha, admirando a héroes de fantasía y era como si le estuvieran dando miles de réglalos para navidad a él, su mente callo repentinamente en quien era él y lo que hacia allí, dejo los juguetes que tenía entre los brazos en la cama a que percibe más a Jared, miro la foto y la saco de su recuadro, sosteniendo sus yemas muy cerca del rostro de su amor.

Cuando salió de allí algo decaído para revisar los otros cuartos, noto que su esencia más claramente adentrándose en el pasillo, abrió una puerta y la habitación vacía de sus padres y donde la señora Padalecki falleció estaba impecable, cero esa puerta por un respeto que solo llega a él por Jared, solo al llegar a otra puerta es que parecía que Jared había marcado la habitación con su aroma por todos lados, la cama era más grande, pero olía enteramente a Jared, supuso que ahí era donde dormía actualmente y la razón por la cual no podía obsérvalo dormir era porque era una habitación interna sin ventanas y mucho más grande, se mordió el labio y con el inmenso anhelo que tenía retenido en el cuerpo se acercó lentamente como si la cama pudiera atacarlo de algún modo.

Pero el placer que siento al rosar su piel con esas sabanas revueltas no tenía comparación con nada, el sutil aroma de la humedad de la piel de Jared en ellas, en las almohadas, lo excitaba y apretó su entrepierna fuertemente con su nariz hundida en la almohada principal de esa cama y la favorita de Jared. Se subió a ella sin enterarse, extasiado por verse rodeado y pegando a su piel el tan deseado aroma de su amor, trago y respiro agitado por la boca volviéndose a hundir en esas sabanas.

Pensándose estar cubierto por su aroma, por toda esa piel canela humedecida, giro su cabeza imaginándolo sobre él como un gato que disfruta de las atenciones humanas, jalando el aire cuando dos pensamientos se peleaban por tener la razón y el dominio de sus acciones, uno que le decía que tenga un poco de orgullo y auto control y se levantase de esa cama y se fuera del lugar, otro que se toque más intensamente imaginándolo a Jared allí con él, llegando a la conclusión de que no tendría otra oportunidad para sacar de su cuerpo algo de la frustración de tantos años habían saturado su cuerpo de necesidad.

El conflicto estaba debilitando su cuerpo, se sentía como cuando no se alimentaba correctamente por dias, lánguido y tembloroso, trago algo de saliva muy espesa como cuando la sed esta por gobernar sus sentidos, aparto las sabanas y mantas que puso sobre su cuerpo, pateándola un poco para poder salir de la enorme cama en la que el parecía tan pequeño.

Solo que al hacerlo se encontró con una prenda del mismísimo ser, dudo en tomarla, era algo negro y creyó que sería una de las camisetas que tuvo anteriormente, pero la tela se sentía rara para serlo, su piel deslizo un escalofrió por toda su espalda al deducir que era, mismo escalofrió que se transformó en un ardiente calor que no supo manejar, dejándolo tendido en la cama de nuevo, vencido por sus instintos, noto unas leves marcas blanquecinas a un lado del bóxer que tenía en la mano.

Sus pupilas dilatadas ya no entendían razón alguna, las pequeñas enzimas se acercaban a él en el aire, el las veía desplazarse lentamente hasta su nariz, su mente bombardeándolo con imágenes de ese semen aun en su estado líquido deslizándose por su lengua y el sabor que tendría el humando en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Con la prenda pegada a su rostro y la desesperación de tenerle es que intenta desabrocharse los jeans, completamente cegado por la lujuria que sentía en cada poro, mete su mano dentro del pantalón como esta, empezando a masturbarse como puede, la tela se escucha rasgarse pero él no puede prestar atención a lo que hace solo sigue disfrutando de su excitación, de la carne caliente debajo de sus dedos fríos y de ese aroma que refriega en su rostro respirando casa ápice de esencia que puede alcanzar con su lengua.

El cuerpo está respondiendo como si estuviera latiendo, su pecho aprieta y golpea a la vez, en espasmos que lo hacen revolcarse en la cama buscando un contacto fantasma de la persona que tanto anhela, su mente repleta de imágenes de Jared sobre los motores del auto, con sus músculos en tención sosteniendo las pesadas pieza, la piel cubierta de aceite quemado, de esos guantes de cuero roídos apresándolo contra el colchón.

Necesita eso, necesita sentirse repleto de ese hombre, su mano aprieta su erección con la necesidad palpitando más abajo en su cuerpo, sus testículos se contraen repentinamente al pensar en ese pequeño punto y en todo ese cuerpo moreno manejándolo como un pequeño muñeco que tiene solo el objetivo de proporcionarle placer, se corre tan fuerte que se siente morir nuevamente entre esas sabanas, la habitación se tambalea y el pierde la noción de los límites de su cuerpo, su respiración lentamente lo va centrando y devolviendo a la realidad, su mano sigue en sus pantalones sosteniendo lo que fue la más dura de sus erecciones, aun con algo de firmeza en ella se planta volverlo a hacer o no.

La sangre estaba aún corriendo muy rápido en su cuerpo, podía sentirla a la perfección debajo de su piel, era una sensación muy cercana a cuando él estaba vivo, claro que él no podía sentirla cuando aún necesitaba respirar para latir y viceversa, pero trago con la intoxicación de su orgasmo haciendo pesada su cabeza y paulatinamente sentándose al borde del colchón, queriendo llevarse las sabanas consigo, pero solo miro el bóxer que aún tenía en su mano izquierda y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón como pudo.

Sus pasos eran torpes, pero no eran sus pies los que no le respondían eran sus rodillas, aun así, cuando llego al marco de la puerta de esa habitación pensó en lo perfecta que era para que Jared y el estuvieran juntos, sin ventanas que pusieran en peligro su vida mientras dormía, y suficientemente grande para sentirse una putilla usada todas las mañanas.

Sonrió con la vivacidad de su imaginación, deseaba tanto eso que un oleaje traicionero de tristeza se apodero de él, pensando para sí mismo que nunca más podría volverá hacer eso.

Estar tan cerca y tan lejos de su adorado humano… tan patético como perfecto eran sus sentimientos que salió de allí con mucha vergüenza de lo que hizo, preguntándose de donde venía, miro su abultado bolsillo recordando que aún tenía la prenda y que nunca la devolvería, poniéndole rostro a la vergüenza de que deseaba poner esa ropa interior de nuevo en su rostro.

Jared volvió dos días después, eran las tres de la tarde cuando su fastidio por el mundo y su familia habían sacado lo peor de su persona en el poco tiempo que estuvo fuera Neverleaf shire, recreando en su mente, que si sus perras no le hubieran mordido la pantorrilla lo más probable es que hubiera roto cada hueso del rostro sarcástico y maldito desgraciado de su hermano mayor.

Sentía un asco como su hermano quería hacer negocio con las tierras que sus padres tenían en el pueblo, como querían desbaratar la casa donde nacieron con tal de hacer más dinero, como empujaban las más preciadas posesiones de su madre por la mesa de uno a otro, negando guardar o conservar ninguna de ellas, en que momento esas personas que él creía su familia se habían convertido en seres tan despreciables.

Entro a su casa por la cochera teniendo que bajar su cabeza para entrar por la pequeña puerta que seguro solo tenía un metro ochenta, pensando en que su cocina estaría llena de bichos del campo porque dejo demasiados trastos con comida aun en ellos antes de irse, pero cuando entro a la misma no había nada en el fregadero, se rasco la cabeza, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio porque según había registrado en el último segundo que paso por la cocina dejando un plato con leche y algo de cereales en él, casi no había espacio en el fregadero.

Miro las estanterías y allí esta sus platos, las cacerolas los cubiertos y demás cosas que uso, cerro la estantería y miro a su alrededor, no cree que la vecina Alldy se hubiera metido en su casa, se lo había prohibido cuando la vio entrar como pancha por su casa e ir a ver a su madre y antes de marcharse tomar un caldeo que él tuvo que recordarle devolver, miro a su alrededor y una foto faltaba del muro del pasillo, toco la marca y camino a su habitación rápidamente donde su computadora estaba.

Solo que noto que su antigua habitación de niño estaba abierta y las cortinas de la misma plegadas a un costado, como un puñado de juguetes amontonados s en su cama, retomo su curso y entro en su habitación, prendió las luces y allí estaba su pc como si nada, encendió el monitor, estaba segundo ahora de que esa señora había entrado a su casa cuando no estaba, por suerte había instalado cámaras en todo el lugar, porque así podía vigilar a las enfermeras que contrataba para su madre cuando él tenía que trabajar.

Corrió las cintas una detrás de otras por día y nada, pero en la que no iba a revisar porque era del día en que él se fue de la casa vio una sombra al correrla tan deprisa al retrocederla y ponerla a velocidad normal noto a ese hombre lavando sus trastos, ladeo la cabeza y trato de distinguirlo, apretó los ojos acercándose más al monitor.

Se sorprendió más ver su emoción al tomar el cuadro en la pared, las cámaras no tenían mucha definición y las líneas de su rostro apenas se notaban, lo vio entrar en su cuarto y recostarse entre sus sabanas, se volvió rascar la nuca sin entender quién demonios era o que era lo que quería, uno no solo entraba a la casa de un desconocido y le lavaba los trastos con una sonrisa ene l rostro, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio lo que hizo en su cama. Simplemente no podía parpadear, la imagen de ese hombre contorsionándose en su cama con su prenda en el rostro, verlo sacudirse por el orgasmo y luego intentando levantarse débilmente de la cama, con las rodillas flojas y sosteniéndose el pecho para calmar sus latidos.

Busco apresurado las grabaciones esculco las otras más lentamente intentando encontrarlo, pero no hayo más que eso. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Jamás había visto a alguien similar en el pueblo, ¿Era de ese pueblo no? No debía medir más de unos sesenta tal vez, parecía joven… su cabello era algo claro, pero en una cámara que solo capta imágenes en blanco y negro es difícil distinguir los detalles que le podrían dar una pista. Estaba pasmado, dejo reproduciendo las cuatro cámaras que lo tomaron en un círculo continuo, observando como miraba su casa, como limpiaba su desorden y como adoraba sus juguetes de niño solo…. para hacerse una paja en su cama más tarde.

Simplemente no lo entendía, no tenía sentido, y no sabía de donde había salido, el conocía a todos en el pueblo, miro la cama y sintió algo de asco por ese hombre que hizo eso en sus sabanas, las saco de un tirón y las hizo un bollo, dio vuelta el colchón sin más, desearía tener una o dos ventanas allí para ventilar, pero luego recordó cómo le desagradaba despertar con demasiada luz en el rostro y suspiro mientras colocaba sabanas limpias y ordenaba ese lugar.

¿Se preguntó si alguien más conocería a ese sujeto? Miro de nuevo la pantalla mientras cambiaba las fundas de las almohadas una tras otra, cavilando que alguien que hace algo así debe de haberlo estado observando al menos como para obsesionarse con el de ese modo.

Admitía que necesitaba algo de atención, compañía o alguien que esté interesado en él, no va a negarlo, pero no va a hacerlo público tampoco o especificar sus preferencias a un montón de pueblerinos, que alguien que le mirase como prospecto al menos seria agradable, sabía que todo el mundo le quería en el pueblo, pero siempre vio en ellos esa chispa de que su facilidad al verle dependía de su habilidad para reparar cosas mecánicas, eso era lo que más les gustaba de él, era puro interés profesional, suspiro.

Al menos ese hombre le deseaba de un modo carnal ¿No?… suspiro sintiéndose estancado por lo solo que se veía a sí mismo, ahora sin tener que ocuparse de su madre hacia más pesado el arrepentimiento de haber dejado de ocuparse de su vida por ella.

Esa noche comió sobre la mesa de la cocina sin saber que Jensen le observaba, las dos últimas noches el vampiro solo camino alrededor de la casa haciendo lo posible por no entrar, y ahora que simplemente le miraba comer en silencio sin saber que Jared le había descubierto o que estaba pensando en él y en cómo encontrarlo, el sentía la tristeza de permanecer en las sombra a más de cincuenta metros de él, Cristian se enfadó tanto con el cuándo se enteró que no le dejo pasar otro día más en su casa, claro que tenía que decirle, su cuerpo no soportaba más la locura que le había provocado y debía exteriorizarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha estado durmiendo en el subsuelo de un viejo cobertizo a las orillas del pueblo, se siente un vagabundo, por eso cuando Jared se va a dormir esa noche no se queda demasiado tiempo escuchándolo respirar, camina por la calle hasta que esta se trasforma en una line de piedrecillas marrones muy pequeñas siendo lo único que diferencia el camino del verde pasto que lo circunda, tomando fuerzas para dejar esta obsesión que tiene por Jared, dejar el pueblo, dejar de mirarlo, reducir sus horas de acosador, dormir más lejos le hace bien o eso cree, sus sentidos pueden relajarse al solo sentir los ruidos del fino arrollo a unos kilómetros de él y los insectos del descampado que le rodea.

Al día siguiente Jared se presenta en su taller y a cada uno de sus clientes le pregunta si ha visto a alguien nuevo en el pueblo, da las dos descripciones que tiene, pero nadie parece saber de quién habla, nadie nuevo a entrado en el pueblo hace tiempo según sus vecinos y clientes asiduos, su personal tampoco sabe de lo que hablaba, nadie se ha ido tampoco con excepción de él.

Su frustración parece aumentar como el calor intenso de ese día, el sol esta abrazante como nunca y Christian Kane acerca su auto a su taller, empujándolo con un par de chicos hasta su puerta.

\- Hola. – saluda limpiándose las manos mirando el Cadillac verde militar acercarse lentamente.  
\- Hey…- Christian se acerca al volante, quita el cambio y coloca el freno de mano para que el auto no se mueva solo.  
\- ¿Qué le paso a este bebe? - dice Jared levantando el capo y mirando que le pasaba al motor.  
\- No lo sé, lo revise, pero se paró a mitad de camino, este chico y su amigo me ayudaron a traerlo dentro del pueblo. - Jared mira a los muchachos de no más de veinte años analizándolos a ver si alguno de ellos coincidía con su invasor, pero no se le parecían, tenían el cabello muy largo para ello.  
\- Bueno estoy un poco atrasado con unos autos… pero podría revisarlo mañana y en la tarde puedes pasarte para saber cuál fue el diagnostico. - le responde tocando las bujías y la tapa del distribuidor, pero parece todo en orden y solo se limpia las manos con un trapo.  
\- Ok, lo que tú digas doc.- Jared lo mira con algo de fastidio, siempre se le escapa algún termino que corresponde más a medicina que a mecánica y alguien se burla de ello.  
\- Oye…- Christian detiene su paso los muchachos esperaban que el saliera. – ¿Tu no conoces a ningún rubio verdad? - Cristian lo mira dubitativo abriendo apenas la boca.  
\- Hay… tantos rubios en el mundo Jared…- el hombre le mira extrañado y con la mirada afilada.  
\- No, digo… un rubio que yo no conozca… no has visto a nadie nuevo en el pueblo ¿Verdad? Alguien como de tu tamaño… - Jared alzo la mano marcando la altura y Christian se ofendió un poco, pero endureciendo la mandíbula, decidió tragarse su indignación o esto jamás se resolvería por las buenas.  
\- Al único que conozco de "mi" tamaño. - señalo enfadado. - Y rubio es Jensen… pero él vive aquí desde hace 5 años. - Jared frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado intentando ponerle una cara a ese nombre o recordar a alguien que tenga un nombre como ese.  
\- ¿Jensen? ¿Él tiene auto? - pregunto tratando de sacar de su bolsillo trasero una imagen algo nítida de la persona que habla para ver si lo reconoce, pero Christian alza su mano saludándolo sin darle oportunidad de mostrársela.  
\- ¿El? ¿Para qué tendría un vampiro un auto? Si lo buscas ven al bar… siempre está alimentándose al anochecer en Bergson y Collin´s, el bar no tiene cartel, aun no le pongo uno. - dice al azar, ya lejos, pero Jared se le quiere acercar, pero Itham lo interrumpe con unas facturas de repuestos dejándole las preguntas en la boca.

Claro que puede ir a un bar después de cerrar, ese día no tiene trabajos con fecha de entrega y no tiene que ir cuidar a su madre tampoco, esta ansioso, no tiene idea de quién es ese Jensen por lo que podría ser el intruso de su casa.

\- ¿Espera dijiste vampiro? Christian. - pero el hombre ya estaba en la esquina y solo alzo la mano en el aire a modo de saludo dejándolo aún más intrigado.

Cuando el sol desciende y la humedad normal de la zona vuelve más fresca, sus expectativas crecen mucho, él personalmente conoce a todos en ese pueblo, claro que son solo ciento cincuenta habitantes sin contar a los menores de quince años y que alguien haya estado viviendo allí por cinco años y él no sepa nada de él es casi increíble, el calor lo tenía agobiado y no cree haber traspirado tanto nunca, pero les echa la culpa a los nervios, a la expectativa.  
Esta muy poco presentable la verdad, termino por confirmarlo frente al espejo del baño, pero si se iba a su casa por un baño y ropa fresca puede que no encuentre a ese hombre, por lo que solo se saca los guantes y los tira sobre su escritorio, tomas las llaves de las puertas y de las cortinas metálicas con sus respectivos candados y empieza a cerrar todo.

El centro del pueblo solo cuenta con cuatro construcciones grandes y seis casas pegadas a ellas, luego las viviendas están dispersas a los alrededores, su casa está a más de quince minutos en auto, pero al menos no está cerca del arroyo donde los límites del condado terminan.

Saluda a unas mujeres que al reconocerlo se alegran de verle pasar, parecen va a ir al lobi del hotel [el cual solo tiene cuatro habitaciones con sus baños] a jugar bridge como todos los miércoles, no en ese momento noto que tenía grasa en el brazo derecho pero lo deja pasar al doblar la esquena y dirigirse al edificio donde la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales suelen quedarse, es una bodega donde solían guardar suministros cuando el pueblo subsistía con lo que se cosechaba por si mismo, pero Cristian Kane lo había trasformado en un pub más moderno con una pequeña pista de baile y uno hospedaje más específico para las criaturas que pasan por él.

Al llegar solo ve la puerta de roble inglés y luces destellando debajo de ella, la abre sorprendiéndose del ambiente tan diferente del exterior rural y antiguo, contrastado por el rock electrónico y las luces además de toda la gente que allí esta, ve varios humanos y mira el reloj en su bolsillo y aunque solo son las ocho estos parecen ya estar alcoholizados.

No le toma mucho encontrar a Kane en la barra sirviendo tragos, el mismo al reconocerle alza la mirada hacia el otro lado de la barra indicándole que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba sentada de aquel lado, le cuesta llegar a cuatro metros de donde está, la gente está acumulada en la barra reclamando tragos, un golem lo piso y el cree que lo hizo adrede, pero tiene su cabeza muy ocupada como para si quiera mirarlo, incluso está desconociendo todas las miradas que capta de medio pub.

Solo cuando ve la nuca rubia y los hombros anchos es que su atención parece estar saltando de júbilo, la emoción llenando su cuerpo cuando alguien se levanta del taburete junto a ese hombre y él puede sentarse a su lado.

\- Hola. - lo saluda, tenía tantas preguntas cuando vio sus ojos y la razón de porque parecían tan claros en las filmaciones, Christian disimuladamente pone una cerveza enfrente a el y Jared lo mira con una media sonrisa para agradecerle. - Gracias. - solo cuando vuelve su mira al hombre a su lado este tiene los ojos tan abiertos y el rostro tan blanco que cree que está asustado. - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta y está por poner su mano en su hombro cuando este solo desaparece.

Jared mira a todos lados y unas personas caen de la nada a unos pasos de él, haciendo que la sombra de ese hombre aparezca, ahí está haciéndose más corpóreo, empujando gente para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, va a seguirlo cuando una mano lo sostiene y lo vuelve a sentar en el taburete, una mujer de rojo cabello llamada Lara le sonría malévola.

\- Jared… nunca te había visto por aquí… ¿Intentando nuevos caminos? - Jared la mira extrañado de su tono de voz, el hablo con ella muchas veces, pero ella jamás le miro de ese modo.  
\- No, solo averiguando algunas cosas, si mi permites Lara. - la mujer paso sus dedos por todo su pecho hasta que logró esquivarla y levantarse.  
\- ¿A dónde vas cariño? La fiesta recién comienza…- Jared miro a la loba que esta transformada delante de él y el trato de mirar más allá intentando encontrar a ese Jensen.  
\- ¿Disculpa me dejas pasar? – dijo tomándola de los hombres para moverla, no podía reconocerla debajo de todo ese pelo.  
\- Tenemos hambre ¿Sabes? y un nuevo bocadillo como tu debe pagar su peaje…- varios rostros se sonrieron repentinamente hacia el, cuando el miro a su alrededor y no entendería de que hablaban, los conoce a todos y jamás se habían comportado así.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿¡Que creen que están haciendo?! ¡CONOCEN LAS REGLAS DEL BAR!- grito Christian y solo en ese momento Jensen se dio la vuelta parando en la puerta que había abierto para largarse de allí, deteniendo el sonido del corazón que casi se le sale del pecho cuando Jared le saludo.  
\- ¡Oigan suéltenme! - escucho a Jared gritar si piel erizándose, pero la música apagaba los sonidos de alerta, sus ojos se desfiguran instantaneamente al ver el enorme cuerpo de Jared desaparecer entre las manos de todo ser sobrenatural que ahí esta mientras Christian subido a la barra, intentando sacar cuerpo tras cuerpo y metamorfos lejos de el sin lograrlo.  
\- ¡NO LO TOQUEN!- es la voz oscura y pastosa, la que detiene la música, el aire y las moles de todo lo que se mueve.

Jensen dio paso tras paso con la caja desencajada, sus ojos negros estaban asustando a todos, jamás habían visto a Jensen enojado de esa manera, pensó Christian, todos soltaron a Jared en el piso y este se levantó rápidamente mirando como todos estaban mirado al rubio sin pestañar.

No sabía si sentir miedo o no, jamás le había tenido miedo a ninguno de ellos, dios que los veía demasiado seguido como para temerles, cuando escucho la voz de Jensen salir den entre sus colmillos no osillo, simplemente camino hasta el mirando a los demás extrañado, jamás se hubiera pensado ser defendido de sus propios amigos y conocidos por el desconocido que fue a buscar o que este le llegara al pecho, se colocó detrás de él y le escucho decir algo en Gales antiguo, arrastrando las letras haciendo sonoros ruidos con su lengua, por la manera en que todos actuaban parecía una amanezca.

Salió de allí caminando unos pasos detrás de él, estaba confundido, se tomaba del brazo porque aun sentía los colmillos de Katty la hija de la verdulera sobre él, aunque no lograra perforar su piel.

\- Oye…- intenta llamar su atención.  
\- ¡No debiste entrar ahí, no debes entrar ahí nunca más, me escuchaste, no si no estás conmigo, entendiste! – le espeto en un grito dominante y una voz cargada de oscuridad, los ojos negros las protuberantes venas aún estaban ahí como los enormes colmillos.  
\- Bueno…me sorprendió, los conozco a todos jamás me trataron así…- dice mirando atrás haciendo el camino de vuelta a su taller.  
\- Súbete a tu auto. - Jared miro su camioneta y volvió su mirada al hombre más joven que él, al menos en apariencia.  
\- Pero quiero hablar contigo. - respondió y Jensen empezaba a exasperarse.  
\- ¡Yo no! - Jensen se dio media vuelta, estaba marchándose cuando Jared lo tomo del brazo reteniéndolo.  
\- Me gustan más tus ojos verdes. - soltó sin más y Jensen se turbo de nuevo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Jared para que le suelte, pero Jared no lo hizo.  
\- Que dices… suelta, eh dicho que me sueltes. - pero si lo pensaba bien él podía hacer que le soltase y él quería huir, pero también quería poder quedarse allí y su mente se estaba dividiendo en dos desde hacía años y ya parecía no poder controlar lo que hacía decía o deseaba...  
\- Ven a casa conmigo y hablemos…- Jared lo suelta y Jensen trastabilla unos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido de que le suelte, sus ojos ya eran verdes nuevamente, el más alto le mira detenidamente esperando una respuesta.  
\- ¿Para qué? - Jared se piensa un poco el decir que ya sabe que ha estado allí, y que ha estado hurgando entre sus cosas, pero de verdad quiere llevarlo a su casa y se limita a decir lo mínimo.  
\- ¿No te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo? – Jensen esta aturdido. ¿Eso está pasando en realidad? ¿O es uno de sus sueños estando despierto? Miro la camioneta y como Jared abrió la puerta del acompañante para él. - ¿Por favor? - dios, amaba esa voz y ahora finamente esa se dirigía asía el de ese modo, Definitivamente era un sueño.

Por lo que se metió en la camioneta con las manos metidas en su sudadera gris cemento, mirándolo de reojo intentando enfocarse en no despertar al menos no demasiado pronto. Jared no dijo nada durante todo el camino a su casa, no era muy lejos pero aun así no dijo ni una palabra haciendo dudar a Jensen de si era un sueño o no porque en sus sueños Jared hablaba mucho y de todo y sonreía aún más, como cuando lo sorprendía charlando animadamente en noches de trabajo con dos de sus empleados.

Al llegar los dos se bajaron al mismo tiempo y Jensen dudo de seguirlo dentro mirando a todos lados, más que nada a sus lugares preferidos para espiar al hombre que ahora seguía dos o tres paso más atrás.

\- Pasa. - dijo, y espero a que Jensen diera un paso dentro, la casa estaba ordenada esta vez, olía diferente más limpia y un aroma lavanda se desprendía del piso.  
\- Linda casa…- acoto y miro como Jensen miraba cada detalle, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, eso hizo dudar a Jared de que se a la misma persona.  
\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? Digo ¿Bebes cerveza? - le pregunto Jared abriendo la diminuta heladera en comparación con su cuerpo.  
\- Si, gracias. - Jensen tomo la cereza que le tendió.  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - la mirada de Jensen que vaga por el lugar, hasta que tuvo que levantarla hasta los ojos rasgados de Jared sorprendido en realidad sin saber por qué.  
\- 157 años…morí hace mucho. - Jensen se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió mirando la pared donde faltaba a fotografía, demonios, se la había llevado y no se dio cuenta, pensó.  
\- Vaya, ¿Qué edad tenías cuando falleciste? - pregunto Jared acercándose al juego de living que tenían detrás de ellos y sentándose, estaba algo cansado pero su cabeza estaba acelerada.  
\- Veinte… casi veintiuno, me faltaban tres meses para cumplirlos. - Jensen le miro, pero no le siguió, Jared hizo una mueca extrañada y termino por golpear el sillón donde estaba el sentado para que le acompañe. - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta al sentarse donde le indico Jared.  
\- Si, solo estoy cansado y esa escenita en el pub de Christian no me la esperaba para nada. - dice empinando la botella para refrescarse un poco del calor que aún tenía en el cuerpo, Jensen podría sentirlo y estaba algo ido observándole de tan cerca.  
\- ¿Porque fuiste allí? Es peligroso para los humanos que no suelen frecuentarlo o no van con un chaperón - Jared dejo caer la botella a un lado de su muslo interna sosteniéndola nada más que con un par de dedos y le miro.  
\- Christian me dijo que estaría allí alimentándote, la verdad jamás pensé que correría peligro allí. - Jensen volvió a fijar sus ojos en el sorprendido.  
\- ¿Me estabas buscando a mí? - dijo dejando la botella en la mesa ratona. - Voy a matar a Christian. - se levantó dispuesto a ir a dar unos buenos golpes a idiota de su amigo cuando la mano de Jared lo retuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.  
\- Espera, no lo mates ahora hazlo mañana u otro día…- Jensen estaba confundido y sintió la pequeña fuerza que Jared imprimió en su muñeca para que se siente de nuevo.  
\- ¿Jared? - Jensen hizo un esfuerzo por voltear completamente hacia él y preguntar directamente. - ¿Porque me estabas buscando? - Jared termino de beber su botellín y al filo del sillón la dejo junto a la botella de Jensen.  
\- Primero: porque no sabía que estaba viviendo aquí, segundo… para preguntarte porque lavaste mis platos y tercero…- Jensen se movió hacia atrás poniendo más distancia entre ellos, su pánico tomando nuevas dimensiones por las palabras de Jared.

Pero Jared lo tomo de las muñecas en un moviente rápido para que él no se pudiera alejar más.

\- Y tercero: quería preguntarse si yo te gustaba. - le pregunta y Jensen está tirando con ganas para alejarse de él y Jared tiene que usar más fuerza para apretar esas pequeñas muñecas y así retenerlo.  
\- ¿Cómo … demonios supiste que estuve aquí? - Jared estaba cansado y excitado de alguna manera y no quería que el rubio se fuera, pero no podía retenerlo verdad?  
\- Tengo cámaras en toda la casa porque mi vecina suele entrar y tomar cosas durante el día cuando no estoy, para de luchar, no quiero herirte. - protesta y tiene que levantarse porque Jensen esta por zafarse de su agarre.  
\- ¡Entonces suéltame! - le espera forcejando. Y Jared suelta una muñeca y tira de la otra sorpresivamente para pegarlo a su cuerpo y rodear su cintra con el brazo levantándolo del piso. - Jared déjame ir. – dijo mucho menos convencido.  
\- Solo respóndeme y te soltare. - le dice, apretando los labios para que se quede quieto.  
\- ¿No sé por qué lave tus trastos, ok? - ambas manos en el amplio pecho intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo. – Tu no me gustas. – espeto rápidamente al ver que aún no tenía todas las respuestas y de repente se vio libre, a dos pasos de Jared que le miro imparcial.  
\- Oh. - la manera en que lo dijo tan decepcionado, hizo que Jensen lo mirara de arriba abajo sin entender, pensando que en realidad no le conocía en absoluto porque no era como Jared solía comportarse con todo el mundo.  
\- Como que "oh", porque demonios suenas tan decepcionado. - Jared levanta la mirada y ve los lindos ojos de Jensen.  
\- Por nada, en realidad creí… que tal vez te gustaba… perdona, fue mi error. Es tarde sabes debería irme a dormir, ¿Quieres las llaves de la camioneta para ir a tu casa? - le dice alejándose de él tomando los botellines de cerveza.  
\- No… yo no tengo casa en el share…- Jensen camina lentamente hasta la puerta y la abre, saliendo de allí antes de que Jared se dé la vuelta y le pregunte cómo es posible eso si vivía allí hace cinco años.

Pero Jensen ya no está y el no entiende porque hizo todo eso en su cama si no le gustase un poco al menos, está decepcionado y tiene más preguntas para Jensen, pero abordo mal todo ese asunto y no cree si tendrá otra oportunidad de verlo. Mira el reloj cuando lo saca de su bolsillo y se da cuenta de que aún está en su mono de trabajo, traspirado y sucio, bufa, quien va a quererle con esas fachas.

Deja el reloj sobre la mesa de la cocina, son las diez de la noche, se saca la camiseta, pero esta está algo pegoteada con su sudor y le cuesta retirarla, para cuando lo hace su cabello esta aún más desordenado y cae completamente en el rostro, vuelve a suspirar, sus hombros parecen acompañar su estado de ánimo.

Jensen mira esto desde la ventana de la cocina, como Jared entra al pasillo con el torso desnudo y frunce el ceño, mirando de nuevo la cocina buscando las cámaras que dice tener Jared en la casa, está seguro de que Christian en su enojo con él le dijo que estuvo allí, empieza a caminar junto a la ventana, los grillos empiezan a sonar de repente y ve las nubes de lluvia cubriendo la luna y de repente está lloviendo.

Aprieta los labios en una mueca de disgusto, que más podría pasarle ¡Que!, camina alrededor de la caza de Jared esperando que haya dejado la puerta abierta del cobertizo, la lluvia es pesada y muy abundante, no siente el frio porque el carece de calor, pero el peso de su ropa le estorba cuando esta ya está empapada al llegar al cobertizo y está cerrada con candado. Quien demonio pone tantos cerrojos en un lugar tan apartados de cualquier ladrón.

Piensa que su día no puede empeorar, después de cinco años Jared al fin lo descubre, al fin le habla y él puede pisar su casa con su invitación, generalmente sus sueños son mucho más amigables y Jared es tierno ofreciéndole comida o un botellín de sangre, y charlan animosamente de muchas cosas como si estuvieran en una cita, se cubre los ojos con ambas manos y él no puede haber herrado tanto con sus suposiciones.

Ser patético tenía un nuevo nombre y ese era Jensen Ackles, se detestaba, camino hasta la pared que rodea la casa de Jared y salió por donde entro, la camioneta no tenía cerrojo, pensó en esperar allí hasta que pare un poco de llover cuando una luz se abrió paso por la oscuridad y la lluvia.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto Jared intentando ver a veinte metros delante de él con lluvia y todo, solo alcanzó a ver por la ventana a un hombre caminar hasta su camioneta y recordó que no le puso cerrojo.  
\- ¿Si? - contesto, empujando suavemente la portezuela para que no escuche que abrió su auto.  
\- Pero que haces te estas empapando, te traeré una toalla. - Jensen está a punto de mandarlo al demonio, para que quiere una toalla, eh, para qué? Hubiera preferido un paraguas al menos así podría llegar a su propio cobertizo meterse en el sótano y allí a su ataúd.

Camina de vuelta a la casa lentamente no tiene demasiados deseos de estar allí, quiere pensar las cosas, tiene que resolver en su mente porque le dijo que no a Jared, porque la decepción, porque sus reacciones se vuelven inmanejables y sus sentidos estallan en maneras que no entiende, como es que se estabiliza tanto con ese hombre.

Está parado en la puerta, pero no entra, su ropa escurre mucha agua y afuera un trueno golpea la pared frente a la casa de Jared justo donde estaba parado hace unos minutos y el solo mira sorprendido de que callera en ese sitio, pero un golpe sobre la carne que sale de dentro de la casa lo preocupa más y en un segundo está al lado de Jared.

El hombre estaba levantándose y él le dio la mano para ponerlo en pie, con la mano en la cabeza y la toalla en la otra Jensen le pregunta que paso, el solo se ríe diciendo que no seco el piso del baño después de ducharse y se resbalo al escuchar el trueno, Jared mira las ropas de empapadas que hacer un charco debajo del rubio y Jensen toma la toalla de la mano de Jared para secarse el rostro. Puede sentí la mirada de Jared en él y no le molesta le gusta que le miré.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabe cómo es que acepto quedarse allí a dormir, junto a Jared porque es la única habitación que no tiene ventanas y es más segura para él. Pero está sentado al borde del colchón agarrándose los pies, mirando la puerta abierta esperando que el vuelva, le ofreció una ducha caliente y ropa seca que le queda enorme, pero el sigue esperándolo. Cuando Jared vuelve está enfadado, su rostro parece una piedra y revolea a el teléfono contra el escritorio a un lado de la cama, no le mira solo se sienta donde siempre para meterse en la cama.

\- ¿Quién era? - pregunta como un tonto, ojos grandes y expectantes desde su rincón de la cama.  
\- Mi hermano, el maldito enfermo más grande del mundo…- Jared respira y alza la cabeza para mirarle. - Puedes recostarte Jensen no tienes que esperarme. Lamento haberte dejado solo cuando sonó el teléfono. - le pide disculpas y abre la cama para meterse dentro. Jensen hace lo mismo del otro lado del gran colchón.  
\- No te preocupes, aunque en realidad no suelo dormir de noche. - le dice y Jared le mira mientras se acomodaba las mantas sobre él.  
\- ¿Oh cierto… quieres ver alguna película en la computadora? No me molesta si la usas, yo estoy algo cansado.-  
\- No está bien hace falta. - Jensen estaba muy ansioso, era la primera vez que podrá verle dormir. - ¿Jared? - llamo Jensen cuando vio como Jared presionaba un botón de la cabecera de la cama y la puerta se cerraba sola.  
\- ¿Si? - este se acomodó de costado mirándole.  
\- ¿Tu… tiene cámaras en este cuarto también? - Jared lo miro fijamente por unos instantes porque en ese preciso momento el esta pensando en lo que Jensen hizo en su cama.  
\- Si…- los ojos de Jensen que estaban vagando por la puerta viraron estrepitosamente hasta él y sus pupilas estaba tan pequeña que Jared sabía que si no estuviera lloviendo tanto Jensen no estaría junto a él.  
\- Tu… - es lo más que salió de su apretada garganta.  
\- Si… por eso pensé que tal vez yo te gustaba, tal vez solo es un fetiche que tienes y no importa realmente de quien sea la prenda. – comento atontado por el sueño, los ojos de Jared estaban cerrándose y el castaño frunció el ceño intentando que no se cierren.  
Jensen noto esto y giro su cuerpo para mirar como caía dormido, sorprendido de que al saber eso, lo buscara y lo llevara a su casa y le ofreciera una cama, en vez de enfadarse, pero eso no quitaba que este un poco horrorizado de que hubiera presenciado eso.  
\- Jared…- susurro.  
\- ¿Si? – respondió adormilado descendiendo lentamente al cansancio y a la comodidad de su cama.  
\- ¿Puedo acercarme más? - que estaba diciendo, que demonios estaba pensando, Jared le había descubierto y solo era amable con él para sacarle la razón de porque hizo lo que hizo, por supuesto que no iba a dejarle acercarse más a él.

Jared alza las cejas para poder abrí los ojos unos minutos después de comprender las palabras que se le hacían lejanas, pudiendo ver a Jensen hundido en su almohada y apretando los ojos, quien sabe que pensamientos corrían por su cabeza pero en lo único que podía pensar Jared es que no quería que corriera lejos, alzo su brazo sostenido las mantas con él, acercándose un poco dejando un hueco junto a su cuerpo, Jensen hesito al notarlo pero los ojos de Jared se veían dilatados, y no parpadeaba mientras le esperaba que se acerque, no tenía nada más que perder verdad?

Arrastro su cuerpo y se acurruco a un lado de Jared, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y su frente cayo en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, las mantas descendieron sobre él y el pesado brazo del mecánico roso sus hombros y descendió hasta su cintura donde finalmente descanso.

\- Estoy tan cansado. - farfullo Jared antes de perder la conciencia por completo, el corazón de Jensen latía muy fuerte solo por tenerlo tan cerca, eso sí era parte de sus sueños más habituales, sus rodillas chocaban con los muslos del más alto por encima de las rodillas de este.

Jensen cerro los ojos escuchando el fuerte latido y el correr de la sangre de Jared por cada vena, se sentía increíble poder sentir todo ese recorrido tan cerca de su piel, abrió sus ojos topándose con la vena carótida del cuello de Jared, se veía tan apetitosa, tenía mucho tiempo de no beber sangre de un humano, lo consideraba tan personal que no podía hacerlo de cualquiera como lo hacían su comunidad.

Trago y trato de no mirar la vena que latía jugosa frente a él, por suerte se había tomado sus cuatro botellas de sangre esa tarde o no podría estar tan cerca de Jared como ahora, pensó en porque le dijo que no, la decepción de Jared en su rostro por la negativa, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si le decía que sí, medito unas cuantas horas, el calor ajeno a su cuerpo invadiendo sus células hasta sus huesos, en la oscuridad podía percibir como se metía dentro de su espina y de su pecho.

Él quería esto, siempre lo quiso desde el momento que se cruzó con el cuándo se hospedo en el pub de Christian, todo ese tiempo esperando compartir el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre, él quería los brazos de Jared a su alrededor impregnados de cariño por él, apretó sus parpados imprimiendo más deseo en ello; Jared apretó su cuerpo sorpresivamente a media madrugada y el apenas si pudo sostener el aliento, el deseo de ser consumido por el amor que le tenía parecía estar suspendido en el tiempo como su eterna vida lo era, haciéndole derramar unas lágrimas porque no veía solución, él no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de él.

Estar enamorado de alguien por tanto tiempo y nunca siquiera decírselo parece tan estúpido y tan difícil, que no cree que jamás le crea.

En la mañana él estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño, las luces de seguro ya estaban aclarando un día lluvioso y gris, tenía el cuerpo tan tibio que le recordaba a cuando estaba vivo, ni siquiera noto el cambio de latidos de Jared.

Él tenía algún tipo de reloj biológico que simplemente lo hacía despertarse automáticamente a las seis de la mañana y el esperaba unos minutos a que su despertador sonara solo para disfrutar de su cama y remolonear unos instantes. Pero esa mañana en particular al abrir los ojos entre sus brazos había un hombre con el rostro completamente relajado y las mejillas levemente rosadas como si el calor fuera mucho para su cuerpo, se refregó los ojos para volver a mirarle, se veía hermoso con los labios abultados, las pestañas largas, la luz de su despertador en el techo daba una luz azul a la encerrada habitación.  
Paso sus dedos por los pómulos y descendió con ellos hasta la mandíbula delineando el mentón y moviendo un poco esos labios, era una lástima que Jensen no estuviera interesado en él, tantos años de vida tenía que seguramente salir con un humano tan mundano como el no llenaría las expectativas de un vampiro, aunque la idea de enamorar a Jensen le gusta, pero no sabe que es lo que le gusta a Jensen para empezar.

Su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada tampoco, hacia tantos años que no despertaba junto a alguien que su erección empujándose sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, haciendo un esfuerzo por si sola para hacerse notar, acerco su rostro al del rubio apoyando su frente sobre la de él, alzo su mano hacia el despertador, un segundo antes de que sonara apagando la alarma en completo silencio, presiono otro botón a un costado del despertador para que la luz se siguiera reflejando.

Paso una de sus largas piernas por sobre las rodillas de Jensen, quería acercarse más a ese cuerpo pequeño, estrecharlo con más fuerza, suspiro sobre la mejilla del vampiro, se sentía tan caliente solo de observar la piel blanca llena de pequeñas manchitas que eran acariciadas por las largas pestañas rubias y no sabía por qué.

\- Jensen… estas dormido…- susurro, pegando sus labios al pómulo, intentando empujar su rostro para poder alcanzar su oído. - Jensen…- dios deseaba tanto que despertase y le dijera que, si podía, que podía besarlo y acariciarlo.

Jensen hizo sonidos con su garganta, su cabeza estaba nublada, el aroma del cabello largo de Jared llego a su nariz haciéndolo parpadear.

\- Jared… - respondió y miro un enorme reloj azul en el techo y no entendió que demonios hacia eso ahí, ausente de lo cerca que estaba su mecánico.  
\- Jensen… te necesito. - besa su cuello cuando Jensen está mirando el techo algo perdido y desliza su nariz debajo de su oreja acaeciéndolo suavemente varias veces. – Por favor despierta…- le dice deslizando su mano por su baja espalda y muy lentamente acaricia el glúteo con la enorme mano casi abarcándolo por completo.  
\- Jar… - el mareo lo sobrelleva porque siente la luz del sol sobre el, pero ni un rayo del sol está tocando su piel, solo sabe que esta duro palpitando con las caricias, Jared lo está llamando y lo toca lentamente como si fuera romperse, el quisiera poner su mente en orden y decirle que lo tome todo de él. - Hey…- susurra apenas.

Alzando los brazos para rodear el cuello del castaño, escuchando como Jared se relame, su lengua haciendo unos sonidos obscenos para sus oídos antes de sentirlo incorporarse un poco.

Jamás pensó que un beso pudiera robarle el alma como Jared lo maneja para que habrá su boca usando sus labios para acariciar los suyos tan intensamente, con una de sus largas piernas sobre sus caderas empujándolo sobre el colchón, sentir su lengua invadir su boca, su mente nublada siente le erección de Jared rosándose con su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera sabe cómo colaborar, solo mueve con fuerza su lengua contra la de Jared.

Su espalda busca ponerlo en contacto con más piel y más Jared, arqueándose y dejando que la enorme mano se deslice por el espacio entre el colcho y su cuerpo, Jared retira las mantas de ellos en un solo movimiento, como apartando una capa que obstruye su paso, lo toma del rostro y lo besa tan ansioso como profundo, solo se aparta de el para quitarse la camiseta y acomodarse sobre él, sus dedos posándose sobre los músculos tirantes de su espalda.

Sus manos largas y grandes deslizan la camiseta de Jensen hasta por debajo de su barbilla, mientras que la otra baja la cinturilla del pantalón dejando a la vista su erección, Jared está mirándole entero y el alza las caderas para que termine de sacar la prenda, su corazón ya no late está vibrando, lo ama tanto y le siente tan suyo por más que no lo sea, le desea tanto que solo quiere dejarse hacer el amor, esperando que Jared quiera hacérselo, y desea que no sea solo sexo.

Pero el sol sigue levantándose y su mente se pierde en una neblina que quiere sacar de su mente para poder disfrutar de esa mirada rasgada, del deseo que ve en ese rostro y en esas manos sobre su piel, esta tan excitado, pero una de sus venas estalla dentro de su oído y empieza a derramarse, duele muyl dentro de su cabeza como siente el sol sobre su cuerpo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos a la fuerza. Toda la neblina se oscurece y el pierde la conciencia, desmayándose completamente, su cuerpo laxo llama la atención de Jared, el castaño lo toma de las mejillas, pero no responde y es cuando nota una gota de sangre caer por su oído derecho, el castaño da un largo suspiro antes de tomar un pañuelo de papel y limpiar el oído de Jensen.

Esta tan duro que luego de cubrir el cuerpo de Jensen tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por llegar al baño y ocuparse de sí mismo, demonios si se hubiera despertado antes tal vez podrían haber tenido algo. No quiere mirar hacia abajo y se mete en la ducha lo más fría que puede para bajar su erección, le duele un poco pero cuando sabe que al saltar un poco debajo del agua esta choca contra sus muslos hasta que pierde firmeza, haciéndose una idea de la mañana fría que azota el campo abierto.

Pero cuando ve que ya no lo necesita abre el agua caliente y empieza a ducharse, se lava el cabello pensado que se esta apresurando demasiado, pero siente que perdió tanto tiempo de su vida, quiere gustarle a Jensen y cree que solo puede seducirlo a través de lo físico, el pueblo es muy pequeño y conoce a todos en él y se había rendido de encontrar a alguien para él, el teléfono de la casa suena y el suspira cansado, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.  
Su hermano está siendo insistente en vender esa casa y todos los terrenos que lo rodean, pero él no puede simplemente dejar todo eso atrás como si no fuera nada, tenía que arreglar los asuntos de su madre, Jared apretó la mandíbula y golpeo la pared de azulejos lo más fuerte que pudo.

Pone la toalla alrededor de su cintura y sale del baño, para tomar el teléfono en la sala y mandar de nuevo a Jeff al demonio.  
\- ¡Que! - exclamo cabreado.  
\- Jared soy yo Peter… lamento lo de anoche en serio no te enojes. - respondió rápidamente y asustado su empleado.  
\- Oh … hola no sabía que eras tú, ¿tú eras el otro lobo detrás de Vicky? -Jared cambio su tono de voz y su actitud en un santiamén.  
\- Bueno estos teléfonos viejos no tienen reconocimiento de llamadas para ser realistas, y si, era una de nuestras citas, pero mira solo quiera decirte que un rayo cayó en la terminal eléctrica y todo el pueblo está sin electricidad. Y los muchachos y yo queríamos saber si podíamos no trabajar hoy…- Jared tenía unas preguntas en la lengua, pero cuando miro detrás de él hacia el pasillo el cual lo lleva a su habitación y quien estaba en su cama, lo creyó realmente conveniente.  
\- Si bueno no creo que sea problema no trabajar un día…. Avísame cuando sepas cuando lo tendrán arreglado. - le dice acercándose a la ventana, viendo como sigue lloviendo.  
\- Claro, jefe. - le dice Peter contento y sus compañeros festejando del otro lado.

#########################

Son las seis de la tarde cuando despierta, puede sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo como la tierra pierde su luz, como la humedad se levanta como toda alma atada a la eternidad, inspira como si lo necesitara pero es solo la costumbre de hacerlo al despertar, desperezándose, estirándose en la cama, percibiendo su entorno, la cama, la habitación y el reloj azul marcando la hora exacta en el techo; parpadea, mira el reloj y tuerce la mirada, su cuerpo salta inmediatamente del colchón quedando sentado en el lugar, es la habitación de Jared, parpadea siente su cuerpo desnudo su la camiseta desciende por la gravedad, y el bochorno lo azora completamente.

La sensación fría desciende por su espina hasta el colchón, las imágenes de Jared besándolo y tocándolo, sus palabras en su oído intentando despertarle, intenta esconderse metiendo su rostro entre sus manos, pero en inútil, se desmayó en lo que podría ser el único y mejor momento de su eterna existencia, lo peor es que apenas lo recuerda, la maldita niebla que le sumerge en el sueño diurno bloqueaba las mejores imágenes que podría tener de Jared en su cabeza en ese momento.  
Se balancea unos instantes mirando a su alrededor, cierra los ojos y abre sus oídos a los sonidos de la casa, Bella y Edward están en la cocina, el bribón de Edward mastica uno de los zapatos de Jared y Bella solo duerme sobre el sofá, Jensen trata de poner su mente en orden, y sale de la cama para buscar los pantalones que Jared le dio la noche anterior, no puede creer que su objeto de obsesión se haya despertado a su lado de esa manera y el cayendo en el sueño diurno.  
Quiere que un elefante pise su cabeza; sale del cuarto y se pregunta a dónde habrá ido Jared, pero si el no recuerda mal debe de estar trabajando, su cuerpo tiembla un poco a mitad de camino a la cocina y se da cuenta de que la sed empieza a socavar en él, los perros le miran y empiezan a ladrarle hasta que terminan por olerle los pies e intentar lamérselos, intenta alejarlos, pero termina sentado en la mesa de la cocina, intentando que no le alcancen la piel desnuda de sus dedos.

Jared entra en ese instante a la casa, mojado y con varias bolsas en las manos, se miran unos instantes hasta que el alto le sonríe ampliamente al saludarle, causándole risa en realidad, Jensen solo está allí paralizado mientras Jared llama la atención de sus perros y los aleja de él.

\- Como dormiste…- le dice poniendo las bolsas de papel sobre la mesa donde el rubio aún está sentado, está temblando, lo sabe, al menos Jared no puede notar que su cuerpo aun siente sus manos sobre el.  
\- Bien…- farfulla apenas abriendo la boca.  
\- Qué bueno, te traje sangre… no sabía cuál es la que te gusta, así que traje dos botellas de cada tipo de sangre sintética que encontré. - Jared saca las botellas frías sobre la mesa y algo de comida más normal para él.  
\- Gracias… ya estaba sintiendo la sed… - Jensen toma la de tipo "O" y Jared le mira sonriendo apenas. - Jared… yo…- se baja de la mesa, pero no tiene fuerza para alejarse de él lo suficiente.  
\- No quieres quedarse ¿Cierto? - Jensen alza la mirada mirando el rostro del mecánico. - Mira si me sobrepase esta mañana, lo siento, hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba con alguien y me deje llevar. - Jared aprieta las bolsas de papel en sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza baja y usando su cabello largo para que sus ojos no se vean.  
\- No es eso Jared, ojalá… el sueño diurno no fuese tan necesario y yo hubiera podido estar despierto cuando tu despertaste. - intento explicarle poniendo su mano sobre la chaqueta mojada, sentía que le ardía el rostro, pero lo ignoro.  
\- ¿Oye… Jensen? - Jared volteo a verlo para hablarle de lo que él creía debían hacer cuando los ojos negros de Jensen empezaron a emerger y las venas una a una deformaron el contorno de sus ojos.  
\- Hueles tan bien Jared…- su mano subió por su brazo hasta acariciar el largo cuello, el agua lo tenía empapado al igual que su cabello. La mirada de Jared sobre él lo alerto de lo que estaba haciendo.  
\- ¿Tienes hambre? - replico sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, Jensen dio un paso atrás y con desesperación abrió sin más la botella de sangre para empinarla.

Bebió con ansias la primera botella de sangre hasta la última gota, allí parado en medio de la cocina, solo cuando la termino y su mirada volvió a ser verde y trasparente es que se calmó un poco, limpiándose la boca miro con algo de vergüenza a Jared, el chico no dijo nada solo se le acercó y le beso la frente, él pudo observar como seguía con su vida como si nada, guardando la carne que trajo para la cena en el refrigerados junto a los huevos y la leche, él se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y decidió tomarse otra botella más, Jared coloco un vaso bien grande frente a él y el sonrió levemente para servirse más calmadamente su alimento.

No hablaron de su lamentable show sobre la cama de Jared de días anteriores, ni de como Jared se despertó, ni de como el deseo con todo el corazón jamás haber caído en el sueño diurno, Jensen le miraba maravillado como leía el periódico durante su desayuno y la merienda del humano, Bella y Edward lloraron sacándolo de su deleite junto a la puerta por salir a hacer sus necesidades, Jared abrió la puerta dejando que el aroma de la lluvia y el pasto largo del jardín trasero de la casa inundara cada rincón, Jensen abrió una tercera botella, era de A positivo, no era de su agrado pero era mejor que la b negativo que seguro iría a devolver en otra oportunidad.

Un cómodo silencio estaba instalado entre ellos, el lavo su baso y el plato de Jared, como otros trastos de ese medio día, Jared solo allí protesto levantándose de su silla rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio hacía, pegándose a su espalda repitiendo muchos no, pegados unos a otros, recalcando que es su invitado y los invitados no lavan los platos del dueño de la casa, tomando los trastos en su manos junto a la esponja para hacerlo el mismo pero sin moverlo de ese lugar, solo usando su altura para manejarse sobre él, respiro hondo el aroma de Jared rodeándolo.

Nada tenía más valor para el que esos instantes, cuando Jared solo se pegaba a él y lo rodeaba cualquiera que fuese sus intenciones, miro por la ventana de la cocina, recordando los días anteriores, como lo extraño cuando se fue, como lo observaba cuando él no sabía que existía.

\- Mañana no voy a trabajar, de hecho, hoy tampoco lo hice no del todo al menos. - Jensen miro hacia arriba, su frente rosando la barbilla de Jared, sus manos estaban sujetando los brazos fuertes mientras este terminaba de repasar los platos.  
\- ¿Porque? - pregunto y Jared miro hacia el sonriendo.  
\- Porque un rayo cayó sobre la terminal eléctrica del pueblo. - sonrió al dejar el ultimo plato a un costado para que se seque.  
\- ¿Por eso estamos con esas lámpara y velas? - pregunto, el solo dio por sentado que Jared quería mantener un ambiente más íntimo no que algo así estuviera ocurriendo.  
\- Ajam… oye… quieres quedarte esta noche también? Podríamos ver una película o algo podría encender el generador a gasolina por unas horas, o si no charlar… quiero preguntarte muchas cosas sabes…- le dice poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesada manteniendo a Jensen acorralado entre sus largos brazos.

Jensen esta por responder, pero el teléfono suena, y Jared deja caer su cabeza chocando suavemente con la frente del vampiro, este le mira porque su cabello esta acariciado su rostro y él no ha dejado de pensar desde que se levantó sobre lo que paso esa mañana temprano. Pero Jared se pone derecho y camina hasta el teléfono.

\- ¿Peter. estas no son horas para estar llamando sabes? - replica Jared poniéndose de mal humor, tomándose del puente de la nariz.  
\- No sé quién se Peter. - Jared abre los ojos enormemente al reconocer a Jeff del otro lado del teléfono. - Al menos podría dignarte a contestar tu celular, ¿Sabes lo que tuve que buscar el número de esta cochina línea de tierra? - le espeta ofuscado como si fuera culpa de Jared el que le estuviera llamando.  
\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Jeff? - su vos se torna dura y profunda.  
\- ¿Qué piensas que quiero hermanito?, por más que te hayas marchado de Londres el asunto no se arregla solo, y por más que todos hayan firmado la división de bienes, si tú no la firmas es como si no hubiera apagado a dos abogados para solucionar el problema más rápidamente, así que sube tu trasero a esa cosa que llamas camioneta y vuelve a Londres para firmar los papeles. – demando, con un puro en la boca dientes apretando las fibras de la hoja marón entre sus dientes.  
\- Yo no voy a firmar nada, esta es mi casa y no voy a venderla. Punto. si alguno de ustedes quiere o piensa que puede hacer algo sin yo estar de acuerdo está muy equivocado. - Jared cuelga el teléfono mientras que parecía que su hermano estaba por insultarlo del otro lado.  
\- ¿Jared? - llamo Jensen notando como la espalda se transformaba en un muro de concreto con forme Jared hablaba con su hermano.  
\- Lo siento… en que estábamos. - dice seriamente intentando volver al humor que tenia instantes antes. Pero la mano de Jensen le dan la vuelta y lo abrazan desprendiendo del cuerpo del alto sus problemas con ese gesto. - ¿Miras una película conmigo? - le dice con un abatimiento grande por dentro.  
\- Claro… pero en tu cama… ¿Tienes algo en esa computadora vieja? -  
\- ¿Si… películas más viejas? ¿Soy más de los clásicos sabes? -  
\- No sé a qué te refieres con clásicos, yo esas películas la vi en el cine cuando se estrenaron, los actores eran personas de verdad y no esas cosas colorinches de hoy en día. - Jared suelta una carcajada y sus hoyuelos dejan pasmado a Jensen unos segundos hasta que el alto lo toma del mentón y le da un beso rápido en los labios.  
\- Gracias por quedarte, me gusta mucho tu compañía Jensen. - lo abraza fuerte mientras caminan por el pasillo a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen esta fascinado con ese aparato que Jared llama generador, como hizo que la casa se iluminara completa luego de arrancar, la cama era la fascinación de Jensen, podía percibir como se revolcaba en ella de gusto mientras el buscaba entre sus archivos alguna película, eligiendo finalmente Night and the city, de 1950, Jensen se sienta en el respaldar completamente emocionado cuando Jared se apresura a su lado y pone un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Jensen comenta la película detalladamente, no de la trama de la película, sino de donde estaba el día de su estreno, de los sucesos que pasaron por su vida la primera vez que la vio, Jared está muy atento a lo que vivió Jensen luego de morir. Orientándose en la época gracias a la película, le comenta de otras que vio en Londres y en estados unidos, otras que vio en Australia, dejando a Jared perplejo de todos los lugares a los que fue.

Claro que estando en el dos mil dieciséis y no teniendo las comodidades de antes para los viajes largos y más aun con la dificultad de ser vampiro, Jared no podía dejar de pensar en donde tenía su ataúd. O si tenía algo similar. Jared empezó a indagar estas cosas de inmediato, la película se reproducía en un bucle continuo por lo que solo era el trasfondo de su conversación, Jensen recostado en su hombro miraba hacia arriba y Jared pegaba su mentón a su pecho para mirarle a los ojos, resbalando poco a poco en el colchón acomodándose poco a poco sin perder el contacto visual, la pregunta de quién trasformo a Jensen y porque, puso incomodo al vampiro, pero aun así respondió.

Cree que lo peor, fue que hubiese sido un accidente, mordido y transformado creyendo que era otra persona, abandonado al resurgir, claro que el tenia una conexión con su creador y cuando lo encontró lo vio con un sujeto similar a él, el hombre de grueso bigote y traje hecho a medida solo le dijo que lo dejaba en libertad, que estaba ebrio la noche que accidentalmente lo mordió confundiéndolo con el joven que ahora estaba en su brazos sintiendo todo el afecto de su creador.

Desplazado y sin una pista de lo que se suponía debía hacer, se adaptó como pudo a su nueva vida, sin saber cómo controlar su sed de sangre, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse todo lo posible de su familia, para cuando entendió y logro como controlarse habían pasado ochenta años, al volver a su casa solo había quedado un sobrino sobreviniente de la familia Ackles, Jared se apoyó en sus codos y pregunto por el joven.

Jensen le conto que lo encontró en un orfanatorio que estaba siendo evacuando por la segunda guerra mundial que estaba en proceso, el niño de dos años era idéntico a su hermano mayor, por supuesto que tuvo que robárselo, nadie le hubiera dado al niño pero en el caos de la época nadie lo noto tampoco, lo llevo lejos de la guerra a África del sur, donde había algunas colonias inglesas, pero él decía ser norteamericano y al cuidado de un niño pequeño, solo se acento en una caserón en el campo lejos de los curiosos, con sirvientes que cuidaban al niño durante el día mientras el compartía su vida con él durante las noches.

Para cuando su sobrino tenia veinte años la guerra había terminado y se marcharon a América, allí la joven descendencia que tuvo, asentó cabeza, se casó y tuvo familia, el presencio todo el proceso, cuido de la supervivencia de su sangre por muchos años, hace poco su sobrino murió a los sesenta y cinco años de edad el mismo día que su mujer, sus hijos con ya cuarenta años tenían sus propias familias, cuatro hijos le dio su sobrino y ellos cuatro más cada uno, los visita de vez en cuando, pero la última generación de los Ackles pasa desapercibida de su presencia por la modernidad de sus días choca demasiado con sus estructuras y él no quiere interferir con ellos.

Jared estaba sombrado, le comento que le gustaría haber tenido un tío como el que lo cuidara, le comentó sobre su familia, como su padre dio todo porque todos ellos pudieran ir a la universidad pero murió cuando el tenia diecisiete y que el no pudo dejar a su madre sola, luego de medio año en la universidad decidió dejarlo todo y venir a vivir con ella, tenerla lejos, enferma y sola no le dejaba paz mental.

Jensen asintió, el ya sabía todo eso pero aun así escucharlo de su boca era completamente distinto, presto atención al rostro de Jared cuando le comento lo que ahora en la actualidad pasaba con su familia, no había nadie que le pusiera un alto a su hermanos, encabezado por Jeff que sabía cómo manipular a sus hermanos para que hicieran lo que él quería.

Jensen pregunto cuántas tierras tenía en ese lugar, porque no podía ser solo el terreno de esa casa lo que valía tanto para llegar a esos extremos con la propia familia, Jared suspiro y le comento que aproximadamente era la mitad de este shire… dejando afuera la parte del pueblo y las tierras del norte junto a la carretera de aquí a Londres, son muchas hectáreas, casi siete campos completos que rodeaban el pueblo, resolvió volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, pero aun con su estómago sobre las sabanas, su padre y su abuelo hace mucho solo iban comprando los terrenos cuando la gente se marchaba de aquí.

\- No valen mucho más que para construir, si mi hermano los vende, este pueblo se destruirá…. – el tema lo agobiaba era obvio, pero Jensen le escucho murmurar dentro de la almohada, pero el llego a escucharlo.  
\- Y tú no quieres venderlo, ni destruir este pueblo. - Jared alzo la mirada y Jensen se acercó lo suficiente para quitar el cabello largo de su rostro, el cosquilleo al sentir la sedosidad de ese marrón glasé que tenía Jared por cabellera le afectaba demasiado.  
\- A mi hermano no le importa esta gente… no le importa esta casa donde crecimos, no crecimos mal ¿sabes? pero el odiaba estar tan lejos de todo, tenías que verlo… hace unos días, frio e indiferente, es unos centímetros más alto que yo ¿sabes? Pero a diferencia de mi estaba trajeado, fumando ese apestoso puro, Candance y Trevor vestían de igual manera, como si fueran… ufff. Yo solo iba con mi mono ni siquiera pensé en vestirme de otra manera para hablar con un abogado y mis hermanos. - Jared se acercó a el tomando lo sorpresa abrazándolo, ocultándose en su pecho rodeándolo con ambos brazos.  
\- Los abogados y los trajes nunca dejaran de ser atemorizantes. - mascullo hundiendo su nariz en el cabello, notando la oreja de Jared del otro lado del mismo, llenando sus pulmones de su fragancia.  
\- No tenía miedo Jensen era indignación… - mascullo apretándolo más.  
\- ¿Quisieras que fuera contigo? Tendríamos que pasar por un sitio antes de verlos, pero sería más fácil negociar con ellos si voy contigo. - le habla en un tono suave, esta tan relajado y sus ojos están cerrados desde que pudo poner su mejilla sobre su cabeza.  
\- ¿Harías eso por mí? - Jared levanta la cabeza y sus narices chocas, se sonríen unos instantes.  
\- Claro, en mi tiempo de vida he conocido y tratado con muchísimos abogados… todos ellos eran sindíquelas y no creo que hayan cambiado en estos tiempos. - le afirmo tentado a besarlo, estaba tan cerca pero simplemente no podía mover un musculo hacia esos delicados labios que para el aún eran lo más prohibido en su mente.  
\- Jensen… quisieras…- Jared rodo sobre Jensen y se apoyó en su codo al costado de los hombros de Jensen. - Yo… - como encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seducir a un vampiro, como decirle que lo desea tanto y aun puede ver toda esa reticencia en los ojos verdes de Jensen.

Tentativo bajo su rostro al de su invitado, viendo si podía o no besarlo, si le robo unos besos esa mañana, si le robo otro en el pasillo, pero si lo besaba ahora no creía que pudiese detenerse tampoco, roso su nariz contra la otras buscado su boca y el suspiro de Jensen con sus ojos entre cerrados termino de hipnotizarlo, descendiendo para apoyar sus labios juntos, labio contra labio, la piel en ellos ardía, todo su cuerpo tenía una temperatura tan distinta a la del vampiro entre sus brazos.

Jensen acompaño su deseo con la humedad de su boca, con la dulce caricia de sus labios, tiene que decir que se aprovechaba de cada reacción de Jensen, de su manera de reclamar aire al abrir su boca para inhalar, hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad, lamiendo su paladar y haciendo que los dedos del rubio se cerraran sobre su cabello con desesperación.

El fuerte palpitar de su pecho retumbaba en Jensen, no sabe si lo está imaginando o Jensen está acopiando su calor, con cada impulso de sus bocas, pero es un sofocante calor el que percibe de su aliento, el sabor a sangre permanece en el trasfondo de su lengua, pero es más fuere su presencia en cada rose, esta duro en el segundo que pensó en esa lengua, el muslo de Jensen rosando su cadera y él no puede evitar un impulso hacia ella, mostrándole cuanto desea estar con él.

En ese instante Jensen esquiva su rostro evitándole y él no sabe si volvió precipitarse, intenta no pensar baja su cabeza hasta el cuello de su invitado e intenta calmarse, después de todo Jensen solo le estaba ofreciendo ayuda y él lo toma como un signo de interés por él, cierra con fuerza sus ojos, intentando que la sangre deje de ir hasta su polla, pero es algo difícil con lo acelerado que esta.

\- Lo siento… pensé que querías, no te enojes Jensen discúlpame. - habla bajo, intentando mantener un poco de compostura mientras la vergüenza de haber mal entendido moraliza su cabeza.  
\- No es eso Jared, tú no te precipites a creer que no te deseo. - Jensen lo abraza por el cuello para evitar que le mire o no podrá decir esto.  
\- Pero… oye déjame mirarte. - pide intentando zafase lánguidamente.  
\- Solo no creo resistir, déjame ir tomarme esa cuarta botella de sangre o… - Jared logra soltarse y Jensen intenta levantarse para salir de la habitación, pero el mecánico no lo deja ir demasiado lejos.  
\- Resistir que Jensen, ¿Es que tiene hambre ahora? - lo abraza completo y pega su boca a su cuello, tomándolo de la espalda Jensen no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir la erección de Jared contra su baja espalda.  
\- No es… dios, no quiero lastimarte Jared, pareceré joven y sin duda no tengo tu estatura o tu musculatura, pero mi fuerza es desmedida, y si no tomo cuatro botellas de sangre podría herirte o peor aún alimentarme de ti... - Jensen baja la cabeza y Jared da una lamida a tolo lo largo de su cuelo hasta su oreja y Jensen está volcándose lentamente en sus pantalones piyama.  
\- Jensen no te vayas por eso… no me importa que me muerdas, quiero hacerte el amor desde que desperté en la mañana, tengo tantos deseos de consumirme en tu cuerpo, no me harás daño…- Jared lo empuja un poco haciéndolo levantar y darse la vuelta para subirlo a su cuerpo, Jensen tiene la mirada oscura, renegrida y el verde de su ojos apenas es una fina línea alrededor de su iris.

Pero lo lleva al centro de su cama sutilmente, saber que Jensen le desea lo llena de valor para manejar la situación, deslizando su manos por su cuerpo cuando lo tiene arrodillado entre sus piernas, deslizando sus manos por sus hombros y su pecho, recorriendo los flancos mientras que el rojo de las mejillas de Jensen parecen un espejismo exquisito con las luces de la pantalla detrás de ellos, baja hasta sus muslos y sin dejar de mirarlo le pide que lo bese, el castaño le observa mientras que Jensen toma el valor deposar sus manos sobre sus mejillas y descender unos pocos centímetros hasta besarlo.

No hace gran cosa solo deja que Jensen tome de su boca lo que quiere, que se deje llevar hasta que entre el aliento dulce y los labios hinchados, este cae sobre su pecho enredando su manos en su cabello, solo allí es que sube sus manos por la cara posterior de su muslos percibiendo como vibra cuando sus manos se posan en ambos glúteos, acariciándolos con suavidad y recreándose de lo redondos que son, su garganta está seca, y delinea la curva de su columna hasta que abre los ojos, Jensen los tiene cerrados y no está besándole.

Disfrutando simplemente de cómo le recorre con sus manos, el delicado cuerpo, desciende nuevamente y presiona su cintura contra su cuerpo para usar sus meñiques y colarlos por la prenda inferior, solo allí Jensen abre sus ojos hacia los de él, lo ve asustado y la pregunta que se debió hacer desde un principio, era si Jensen había estado con algún hombre alguna vez.

\- ¿Jensen? - el vampiro coloco su frente en la suya y le miro apenas con sus ojos entre abiertos y mordiéndose completamente el labio inferior.  
\- ¿Uh? - es lomas que respondió, Jensen le había contado muchas cosas de su pasado pero ese detalle nunca lo hablo.  
\- Puedo preguntarte si alguna vez… ¿Has estado con otro hombre? - Jensen parpadeo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y de ese negro intenso cubriendo todo el globo donde la mirada roja deseaba surgir y el la reprimía, se pusieron verdes y normales de repente.  
\- Yo… no, nunca, siempre fueron mujeres las que durmieron conmigo, no es que hayan sido muchas, pero… me refiero, la única vez que sentí algo por un hombre fue por mi creador y él nunca me quiso, yo… Jared, si esto te incomoda. - Jensen frunció el ceño y apretó sus ojos como su boca en una mueca que no supo cómo interpretar Jared.  
\- ¿Yo te gusto? - Jensen abrió los ojos repentinamente, pero sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación.  
\- Sí, porque …- Jared lo corta y vuelve a preguntar.  
\- Esto…- Jared dejándose ser atrevido acaricia a Jensen en su hombría, delineando con los dedos hacia arriba y marcando unos suaves círculos sobre la cabeza de su pene. - ¿Es por mí? - Jensen esa intentando pensar en qué situación está, pero no puede siquiera pensar o coordinar sus pensamientos con su boca.  
\- Si… - espeta unos segundos después, notando en la mirada dilatada de Jared uno tonos verdes y celestes en los que siempre fueron marrón claro.  
\- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que hagamos? - pregunta hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, rosando la tráquea con sus labios. La respiración de Jared se siento agolpada.  
\- Yo… - Jensen quería decirle que fue lo que le paso cuando lo vio, cuando fue la primera vez que se topó con su figura saliendo de debajo de esa camioneta, pero si tenía miedo, en todos sus años jamás hizo algo así, por más que las mujeres con las que estuvo jamás llenaron su necesidad de ese tipo de afecto que dejó su creador marcado en él.  
\- No quiero que tengas miedo Jensen, yo siempre supe lo que me gustaba, si quieres solo nos recostaremos juntos. - le hablo con paciencia, como si el fuera un niño inexperto y si lo era en estos menesteres, pero él no era un niño y no quería esperar más.

Lo ha esperado desde hace tanto tiempo, tantos años mirándole, fantaseando con besos y caricias, con la poca información que pudo sacar de esa endemoniada internet, teniendo que recurrir a Cristian con sus preguntas, jamás había sido tan humillado y ahora que lo tenía Justo frente a él, ahora que Jared le hablaba y sabia de su existencia él no sabía si podría hacer esto. Pego su frente a la sien de Jared rodeando su cabeza con su brazos, le beso la comisura de los labios y Jared lo estrecho, preguntándole en un susurro junto a su oído si estaba seguro, el asintió pero no pudo decir más nada, nada en ese mundo lo separaría jamás del deseo y la necesidad de su inmortal vida el tener esto con Jared, nada.

El alto deslizo su camiseta a fuera de su cuerpo y bajo su ropa sin más titubeos, le recorrió con su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, dejándolo sentir cada ferviente rose, el calor invadiendo su cuerpo mientras que Jared se quitaba su ropa, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de tocarlo y sostenerlo para él.

Jamás en su ciento cincuenta y siete años había sentido algo parecido con una pareja, la piel parecía encenderse cuando Jared mordía sus caderas y lamia sus pezones, jamás se pensó que su cuerpo sería tan sensible y sentía como sus ojos se expandían negros de nuevo, no quería transformarse, no quería sentir sed, solo quería sentir y experimentar esto, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron cuando Jared metió en su boca su miembro, jamás pensó eso posible, eso nunca estuvo dentro de sus fantasías, ni siquiera la visión de la propia excitación del alto dentro de su campo visual.

Sentía latir toda la habitación, y sacudió la cabeza, eso le pasaba cuando apenas murió la expectativa de la caza hacia que los latidos de su presa modificarán su entorno, pero no sentía más que la suave y húmeda lengua acariciarle absorber su carne y provocarle deliciosos escalofríos que le hacían agarrarse de la almohada para no caer en el abismo de orgasmo tan pronto.

Jared subió por su cuerpo y él estaba algo perdido, su boca abierta inhalando cuando pudiese, su garganta expandiéndose, pero cuando le beso con el sabor de su sexo otro nivel de asombro y placer se marcó en su cuerpo, que era eso que sentía, estaba feliz eso podía reconocerlo, pero había más allá de eso era un vacío y una soledad que nunca le había abandonado desde que su creado le dijo que había sido un error, una equivocación.

Jared estaba llenando esa necesidad de cariño y amor que necesitaba de aquel vampiro, estremecido se le escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos, no quería, pero estaba muy emocionado, acongojado y deseaba aún más a Jared, pero como explicarle que lo amaba, como decirle, se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, y Jared solo beso sus mejillas y sus ojos secando con sus propios labios la humedad salada.

Con mimos y dulces palabras le pidió que abriera la boca, él lo hizo obnubilado por esos ojos tan bonitos, rosando con sus dedos el cuello largo y fuerte, los empapo sin preguntar por qué o para que, solo los lamio imaginando y tanteando su capacidad de alguna vez hacer lo mismo con Jared lo que haba hecho con él.

Su pecho se detuvo en la sensación de los dedos rodeando su ano, le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los beso en su mejilla y en su cuello, pero apenas lo distraían del recorrido que estaba haciendo, su pene supuro líquido y el estiro su espalda intentando alejarse un poco de esos dedos intrusos, pero Jared del pidió que se relajara que tenía que prepararlo, él le dio vueltas su cabeza con ello, según lo poco que sabia y a manos de nada menos que Cristian y que era la persona de la cual no quería está pensando en esos momentos, era que tenían que abrirlo, él pensó demasiadas cosas al respecto y sinceramente Christian nunca tuvo paciencia con él para explicar las coas más sencillas.

La intrusión le sobresale y apretó los muslos, Jared paso su mano por su frente y despejo su sudor, ¿Él estaba sudando? Paso por su cabeza, pero al tocarse a sí mismo noto que todo su cuerpo tenía una película húmeda sobre ella, pero Jared no le dijo nada por apartarse saco la punta de su dedo y se coloco entre su piernas, el exhalo aliviado pensando que volvería a lamer su miembro como antes, pero vez de eso el pelilargo alzo sus piernas y sosteniéndolas las pego a su pecho dejando su trasero en el aire.

Le llamo, colocando sus manos sobre las de Jared, el descontrol de latidos y desincronización en su respiración estaba volviéndolo loco cuando noto la lengua que tanto amaba sobre su cuerpo, pero dando una larga lamida a su orificio, su quejido sorpresivo hizo sonreír a Jared que le miro con una picardía que no estaba captando, eso no era divertido para nada, tembló y gimió de nuevo cuando la lamida se extendió hasta s escroto moviéndolo y jugando con él, tenía los dedos de los pies apretados y tensos, apenas se podía ver cuando los besos en ese lugar lo perdieron por completo.

La arrugada piel estaba húmeda y resbalosa, su mente estaba completamente aturdida, el placer que sentía no le dejaba pensar en donde Jared estaba enfocando todo su esmero. El continuaba humedeciendo su vientre con su liquido pre seminal, un hilo que juntaba la punta hinchada y rosada con los pliegues de piel de su estómago, el solo podía observarse a sí mismo disfrutando y a Jared enterrando su cabeza entre sus nalgas, los fuertes hombros firmes en su tarea, los dedos del mismo deslizándose uno tras otro en su canal, el perdiendo toda su compostura, gimiendo sin poder controlarse.

Sus colmillos se rosaban con sus labios, y el nudo de su garganta hacia subir la sed hasta detrás de su garganta, boqueaba como pez fuera del agua cuando Jared embestía con su mano en su cuerpo, ahora solo veía a Jared mirar ese punto de su cuerpo, como la piel se abría, como derramaba su saliva dentro una y otra vez llenándolo lentamente para recibirlo.

Sus labios temblaban, y el apretaba mas sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, quería meter algo en su boca, quería hundir sus colmillos en la carne, por lo que cruzo su brazo detrás de su rodilla y metió su muñeca en su boca apretando completamente sus incisivos en ella, gimió largo y profundo pero por la omnisciencia del sonido Jared alza su mirada consumida por el deseo hacia él y le ve bebiendo de su propia sangre, ojos entre cerrados, lujuriosos.

Jared mete un tercer dedo y los expande haciendo a Jensen gemir con la boca llena y es la lengua de Jared la se relame con la imagen del vampiro, la polla palpitándole dolorosamente, casi asfixiada dentro de su propia piel, tomando un color más oscuro conforme él se toma el tiempo para preparar al rubio, pero se acerca sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de su cuerpo, presionando las pantorrillas con sus hombros y con su mano libre sujeta la mandíbula de Jensen.

Abriéndola y sacando la muñeca del vampiro de ella, la exhalación lleva al rostro de Jared el aroma metálico de la sangre de Jensen, este se relame tragándolos restos la espesa sangre apresurado creyendo que le besara, pensado en que no debe ingerir su sangre o podría morir, pero Jared solo se inclina más allá de Jensen y su mano se hunde más en él y el gime en su rostro y Jared sonrió dejando al descubierto su cuello, Jensen se congela un segundo en ese momento.

La palpitante vena justo allí frente a su boca, sus caninos aumentan su envergadura y el filo le causa tanto placer como esos dedos acariciando sus paredes, apoyándolos lentamente sobre la piel morena, duda, no sabe si podrá contenerse, es embriagador tener pegado sobre la piel la esencia de Jared, su desnudez sobre él, su voluntad invadiéndole, cuela su mano en su cabellera y lo muerde con vehemencia, escucha a Jared exhalar adolorido y respirando agitado, pero el sabor en su lengua, de esa deliciosa sangre tipo O derrite su poca voluntad.

Da cuatro tragos a la sangre que desciende por su garganta, y esos dedos no son suficientes para dejarlo caer por el abismo, lame la herida, la lame una y otra vez sosteniendo con furiosa fuerza la nuca de Jared en un puño cerrado, sus ojos rojos impávidos del ofrecimiento, se separa de el para que le mire a la cara, Jared parece intoxicado, es el efecto de su saliva, de la mordida al mezclarla con su sangre.

Pero Jared no está fuera de sí y él fue capaz de detenerse, se miran solo unos segundos antes de devorar la boca del otro, Jared apresurado saca su mano y se coloca sobre él, es tan pequeño con respecto a ese hombre que lo cubre por completo solo dejando notar sus pies sobre sus hombros. El alto rosa su entrada con la punta de esa caliente polla y el solo quiere que lo penetre y se lo dice ya sin ningún tapujo, sin pelos en la lengua, Jared dice su nombre antes de hundirse en él.

La primera punzada de dolor al tener todo ese semental dentro de su cuerpo le hizo sacar las unías y clavarlas en Jared, no pudo evitarlo como Jared no pudo evitar seguir sus deseos y hundirse en el de un solo movimiento, deslizándose lenta y cautelosamente fuera de él es que pudo recibir como latía el miembro en su canal, la sensación volviéndose vertiginosa nuevamente como exquisita, los recuerdos de tantos años perdidos cuando desde el principio pudo haber disfrutado de esto, no tenían sentido en su cabeza.

No salió de su cuero pero se hundió con mas suavidad esta vez, los besos llegando a su piel, sus piernas siendo abiertas para colocarlas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, cada vez mas embelesado en la excitación, reclamando el movimiento acertado de esas caderas, de ese duro miembro dándole deliciosas sensaciones en cada envite, Jared no podía tener sus manos quietas tocando toda su piel, el calor invadiéndolos, sus nombres se escapaban de entre su labios, el dulce murmullo de lo que sentían, de lo increíble que era eso para ambos.

Exprimiendo cada momento, cada sedosa caricia sobre la piel del otro, la velocidad ganando a la cordura, el tiempo sin nadie más valiendo completamente la pena al poder al fin estar juntos, Jensen mordió de nuevo a Jared en el mismo lugar, resistiendo como podía el beber de mas, dos sorbos y le volvió a lamer para cerrar la herida, abriéndola boca cuando Jared no dejaba de golpear algo en el que lo hacía ver estrellas y lo dejaba más y más extasiado, el golpe fue duro para los dos, cuando el orgasmo los suspendió sin más, dejándolos quietos y apenas sin poder respirar, Jared dio un envite duro, firme y luego otro más, tan delicioso que se volcaba dentro de el en unos arrebatos de placer que los dejaron exhaustos.

Lo que más le gusto fue saber que Jared no quería separarse de él, que lo abraso y lo acuno en su brazos hasta que rodaron en la cama, nada jamás podía compararse a esa primera vez con el hombre del que se enamoró a primera vista, Jensen abre su ojos verdes al mundo, a ese cuarto a Jared, su cabello esta empapado en sudor y él lo recorre hasta la nuca, frente contra frente, ambos respirando agitados cuando sienten como el miembro de Jared se desliza flácido lentamente de él sin el desearlo siquiera.

Jensen quisiera decirle que lo ama, que eso fue lo mejor que le paso nunca, pero solo se acurruca en el fuerte pecho, siendo recibido con cariño, Jared no tiene idea de donde esta su acolchado o sus sabana siquiera, pero no piensa moverse de donde está.

\- ¿Seria… muy extraño o apresurado si te digo que te amo Jensen? - Jensen alza la cabeza de inmediato, sus ojos verdes abriéndose por completo hacia él.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - un calor desconocido hace vibrar su corazón al expandirse desde su interior.  
\- Yo se… que yo solo me precipito, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y lo especial que eres para mí y que no quiero que te vayas nunca, lo sé es estúpido, y espero que esto no te ahuyente…- Jared entre cerro los ojos mirando la almohada avergonzado de ser tan infantil con esto y Jensen se colocó sobre su codo y levanto el mentón de Jared.  
\- No sería justo… - Jared es atrapado por las palabras de Jensen y le mira a los ojos. - Que lo dijeras cuando yo… llevo tanto tiempo, mirándote de lejos. - Jensen se deja caer sobre el bisep de Jared y este está mucho más desorientado de lo que creía era el rechazo del vampiro.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Solo fueron un par de días Jensen…- se incorpora ahora un poco para darle la vuelta y sacar sus manoS de su rostro como hacia caído Jensen sobre su brazo.  
\- Debería decirte… que esa vez que me viste aquí dentro con tus cámaras, aunque era la primera vez que tú me veías… yo, llevaba cinco años observándote de lejos. - las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos verdes y cuando Jared le suelta el vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.  
\- ¿Cómo? - Jared se atraganta con el aire y se arrodilla en la cama, atrayendo a Jensen con el de un tirón, intentando sacarle las manos del rostro. - Jensen háblame. - el color rojo del rostro de Jensen expandiéndose hasta sus hombros y pecho, y Jared vio como miles de manchitas café destacaban, lo quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio y Jensen empezaba a llorar.  
\- Lo siento… no, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti Jared lo siento. - sollozo detrás de su manos y Jared le miro allí sentado sobre sus tobillos, el corazón le danzaba en el pecho, estaba sorprendido y mareado y no sabía que más sentir, porque no solo aumentaba el cariño que le tenía y el calor de su pecho se esparcida por todo su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Entones… tú también me amas? - pregunto tomándolo delicadamente de las muñecas, los hombros de Jensen sufrían los espasmos de su angustia, con todos sus sentimientos al desnudo, y su cuerpo siendo liberado de la carga que eso le causaba asintió como pudo. - Jensen… - lo abraso y este empezó a llorar más fuerte abrasándose con desespero de su cuello. – si te hubiera visto alguna vez durante esto cinco años jamás te hubiera dejado estar tan lejos de mí. - beso su hombro y lo acaricio con sus labios.  
\- Lo siento, en verdad los siento, me sentía tan miserable por no poder siquiera poder mirarte de frente, me gustaste tanto y sin poder evitarlo me enamore de ti no y no sabía qué hacer. – Jared lo abrigaba con su cuerpo y lo tendía de nuevo en la cama, sin soltar su fuerte abrazo, él podía relajarse, las palabras de Jared reconfortándolo, pero aun así se sentía tan tonto.

Por primera vez en muchas décadas Jensen se durmió esa noche en los brazos del hombre que le amaba y que él amaba, sin embargo, Jared no, él lo miro dormir, lo admiro y soñó despierto con una vida juntos, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero la felicidad de no estar solo y de sentir lo mismo que la persona a su lado era demasiado emocionante y perfecto, quería guardar cada segundo de esa noche para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando abrió los ojos Jensen no estaba allí lado, miro a todos lados el reloj en su mesa d luz marco una hora que no podía ser porque la cama estaba vacía, desnudo y con impaciencia salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Jensen entrando por la puerta de la cocina con do cajas de sangre sintética en las manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras sus perros corrían alrededor de él.

Suspiro recargándose en la pared del pasillo y Jensen volteo a verlo, todo desnudo y cono dios lo trajo al mundo Jensen se sonrojo volviendo su atención a las cajas, él se le acerco sin pudor alguno y lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda agachándose un poco para poder apoyar sus labios sobre el cuello blanco y terso.

\- A donde fuiste, me exalté cuando no te vi en la cama. - un beso sobre su oreja y Jensen estaba derritiéndose en sus brazos.  
\- Tenía que ir por mi desayuno. - Jensen dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
\- ¿Pero qué hora es? - Jared desorientado froto sus ojos, afuera estaba oscuro y un viento huracanado parecía querer arrancar los arbustos a lo lejos por el campo.  
\- Las diez de la mañana…- dijo Jensen y volteo a verlo, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.  
\- Pero…- pregunto sin saber que exactamente preguntar.  
\- Si… el sueño diurno, no tengo idea de a donde se fue, no sé si es porque me dormí antes de la seis de la mañana, pero… no siento la luz del sol sobre mí, no me siento atado a la oscuridad, aunque no quiero apresurarme en conclusiones, pero tenías que ver la cara de Cristian cuando me vio entrar al bar. Y andar muy campante a estas horas por ahí no me convence, pero que dices si comemos algo y luego nos volvemos a meter en la cama. -  
\- Aunque es raro, me parece un plan excelente. - le besa cuatro beses, besos rápidos que hacen que Jensen se sonría.  
\- Sabes cómo no he ido a Londres en mucho tiempo y tenemos que ir por lo de la sucesión, que tal si también vamos a mi casa allí y te presento a uno de mis nietos… - le dice al azar y Jared se queda pensando.  
\- ¿Tienes familia en Londres? -  
\- No te rías… pero es un abogado. - Jared se empieza a reír. - Oye es muy bueno y podría ayudarnos con tu problema, aunque tengo que consultar y va a estar enojado por mi desaparición estos años…-  
\- No hay problema lo que tú quieras haremos, solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora. - se le ha cerca aun desnudo y luego de haber colocado agua para hacer café.  
\- ¿Porque no? -  
\- Estoy demasiado feliz de tenerte en mi vida para pensar en la sucesión. -  
\- Ok… lo dejaremos para después. -

Una semana completa paso hasta que volvieran a tocar ese tema o en realidad fue la furiosa llamada del hermano de Jared la que termino por involucrar a Jensen en ello cuando levanto el teléfono de la casa, estaban cocinando algo para Jared en el segundo que paso, Jeff no espero a que siquiera dijera hola que empezó a maldecir a su hermano y a decirle que si no se presenta al día siguiente iba a llegar con una topadora y tirar la casa abajo, Jared no se percató de con quien hablaba hasta que el vampiro respondió con la vos oscura que una vez escucho ene l bar.

Dejo abierto el horno y dejo la bandeja caliente en la mesada. Caminando hasta el, pero Jensen en ese momento colgó el teléfono de línea, sus ojos estaban negros y se lo notaba muy irritado.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era? - pregunto Jared pasando su mano por la sima del cabello rubio y notando como Jensen dejaba atrás esa aterradora mirada y sus ojos verdes aparecían para mirarle.  
\- Tu hermano, mañana nos vamos a Londres Jared, pondremos un alto a esto. - Jared quería enfadarse, quería preguntar que le había dicho para que se enfureciera así, pero algo más apremiante llego a su cabeza.  
\- ¿Por la mañana? Jensen no hay tormentas desde hace un par de días no creo que puedas estar por ahí de día, menos en la carretera. - inquirió siguiendo a Jensen tomaba la bandeja de carne con las manos desnudas sin siquiera preocuparse por quemarse, sirviendo en un plato en la mesa la cena.  
\- Iré a buscar mi ataúd en un rato, es un modelo moderno que mi tataranieto, el que vive en Londres me consiguió, es hermético y con el puedo viajar grandes distancias durante el día sin problema. - Jared saco la sangre de la nevera y la coloco en la mesa junto a una copa estilo red burgundy para el aperitivo de Jensen.  
\- Oh… ok. - soltó callando hasta que ambos estuvieran en la mesa, mirando el plato que él y Jensen prepararon, se vi muy elegante para sus platos comunes y corrientes, pero el aroma sin duda era exquisito, pensó tomando los cubiertos y cortando un pedazo.  
\- Jared, sé que no quieres hablar de esto, pero, que tu hermano te amenazara de esa manera, veras que lo resolveremos rápidamente y volveremos aquí. – Jared alzo la mirada con reticencia, pero Jensen le había tomado de la mano asegurándole que así seria.  
\- No confió en mi hermano Jensen, es mi familia, pero… - Jared soltó el cubierto y apoyo su frente en la palma. - Demonios me arruinaron la comida, demonios. - mascullo enfadado, no quería esto, solo quería quedarse allí con Jensen, y vivir lo que tenga el de vida juntos ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

#####################

Londres.

Jensen camino con Jared de la mamo hasta la calle Baker, donde unas puertas verdes con ribetes dorados les esperaban, jensen tomo la llave de debajo de uno de los candelabros que colgaba uno a cada lado de la puerta para ingresar, Jared le siguió más reticente de entrar a un lugar que no era suyo, pero Jensen con un ademán de su mano lo dirigió por la casa hasta la sala que daba aun jardín trasero y de allí a la cocina donde un hombre joven les quedo mirando, cayéndosele de la mano algunos papeles.

\- ¿Tío? - menciono antes del dejar la computadora donde parecía trabajar sobre la mesada y caminar unos pasos hacia ellos.  
\- Hola Colton… - sonrió y dejo que el hombre lo estrechara fuertemente, Jared se sintió incómodo y trago saliva, era apuesto sin duda, algunos rasgos muy parecidos a jensen, pero no le agradaba demasiado que aun después de unos minutos lo siguiera abrazando.  
\- ¡Te fuiste, por cinco años! - lo soltó repentino reclamándole con el dedo en el aire señalándolo y dando unos giros sobre sus pies.  
\- Lo sé, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. Tuve un pequeño conflicto existencial eso es todo. - Colton le miro serio, algo agitado por fin volverle a ver.  
\- ¿Estás bien? Los primeros días que te fuiste fueron un infierno y… - Colton se percata de que su tío tatarabuelo no está solo al desviar la mirada a Jared que permanecía unos pasos detrás de Jensen. - qué clase de conflicto… ¿Lo transformaste? - pregunta acercándose más a él para que el castaño no lo escuche, pero si lo hace y el rueda los ojos.  
\- No, no lo trasforme, pero si, él fue mi conflicto existencial, cuando me enamoré de el Colton. – jensen hizo una pausa y muy formalmente tomo la mano de Jared queriendo presentárselo. - Jared déjame presentarte…- Colton estaba pasmado y lo interrumpió, parpadeando intentando procesar lo que Jensen le dijo.  
\- ¿Eh? Ena… enamorado? ¿Te enamoraste de él? - pregunta ahora señalando a Jared impávido de lo que le comunica. – Esto es incómodo… bueno, tendrás que hablar con los demás ¿Sabes? No puedes irte sin hablarles por Skype.- dice abriendo su computadora buscando algo en ella.  
\- ¿Tienes un periscopio aquí? - Jared se rio y jensen volteo a verlo sin entender.  
\- Es un programa tío, mi padre estuvo gritándome por teléfono un año porque no te encontraba. – le explicó marcando en el programa el contacto que sin más empezó a llamar.  
\- No sé qué es un programa Colton, ¿Podrías por favor hablar como si fueras una persona normal? - Colton le miro mientras Jared se acercaba a la isla de la cocina donde estaban rodeándola computadora.  
\- Yo soy una persona normal tío, tu eres un viejo decrepito que no quiere modernizarse. - Jensen se horroriza cuando lo llama viejo decrepito abriendo la boca ofendidísimo y mirándolo de arriba abajo, esperando que se retracte. - Oh y Ana y Michel tuvieron niños, gemelos y quieren que vayas a conocerlos a América. - la computadora empieza a sonar y la coloca enfrente de jensen que la mira como si fuera un alíen.  
\- ¿Quién es Ana y Michel? - Jared pregunta y Colton exhala para contestarle, sabiendo que se tendrá que adaptar a él.  
\- Son mi hermana mayor y mi hermano menor. - Colton le hace una seña hacia el otro lado de la cocina y Jared rodea la mesada para acercarse a Colton.  
\- ¿Jensen? - la imagen de un hombre de cuarenta años que conoció desde que nació apareció de repente en la pantalla sorprendiendo a Jensen, la voz de un hombre mayor haciendo eco en la cocina, que luego está riendo de felicidad. - ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Gracias a dios que esas bien abuelo! ¡Tasha, Sarita es jensen traigan a todos, jensen esta con Colton! - grita del otro lado y el bullicio llena la habitación.  
\- Hola Oscar…- Jensen sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando su familia del otro lado de la pantalla empieza a amontonarse toda junta, niños, adolescentes y padres.  
\- Oye… - susurra Colton, y Jared debe agacharse un poco a su altura para escucharle. – Tienes que contarme todo, jensen siempre es muy vago en sus historias, ¿podrías aclararme que paso estos últimos cinco años? - le espeto y Jared miro a un costado, Jensen estaba muy entretenido y emocionado hablando con toda su familia que se escuchaba del otro lado de la pantalla.  
\- Ok… fue algo así…- Jared tomo aire y se apoyó a un lado de la estufa a contar lo que había pasado la semana pasada.

Despedirse no le gustaba, pero jensen se tomó su tiempo con cada uno de sus familiares hasta el más pequeño de ellos, cuando la sesión de Skype termino el espero en la pantalla azul unos instantes sin saber porque se había puesto así, solo la voz de Jared soltando una carcajada es que lo saco de su espera.

Alzo la vista miro por la cocina pero Jared no estaba, la puerta de cristales repartidos estaba abiertas dejando entrar una suave brisa, dándole la pista de su paradero llevándolo hasta el jardín donde tanto Jared como su sobrino estaban conversando con una cervezas en la mano, se dirigió hacia ellos y Jensen abrazo a su novio, Colton parecía más relajado por lo que se permitió darle unos besos antes de sentarse a su lado en esa noche fresca pero estrellada de Londres.

\- ¿Ya son amigos? - pegunto Jensen tomando de entre el hielo una botella de sangre que su sobrino tenia allí.  
\- No, pero nos acercamos a algo parecido, me explico bien las cosas y ya entiendo porque no te encontré por cinco años. - soltó Colton. Poniendo su botellín vacío en la mesa y mirando hacia arriba al recostarse en su reposadera.  
\- ¿Explicar? En realidad, tú me conoces Colton. A veces me cuesta…- Colton volteo a verlo y Jared callo.  
\- Si. lo se tío, pero para la próxima llama ¿De acuerdo? Dime Jared entonces tu hermano quiere que vendas todo. - Jared le miro con pesadumbre y asintió.  
\- Oh quería preguntarte de eso Colton, ¿No se pueden dividir antes las cosas y decidir que se vende y que no? - dijo Jensen unos instantes después.  
\- Claro. pero a Jared no le tocaría nada del dinero por las tierras. -  
\- No quiero el dinero, no quiero que mis hermanos vendan a alguna empresa y destruyan el pueblo, es un lugar pequeño y no hay mucha gente, no… no sé cómo explicarlo. – Jared se veía incomodo por más que Colton ya había entrado en confianza, este parecía notar que no era fácil para Jared todo eso.  
\- No te preocupes, ¿Sabes con que abogados está trabajando tu hermano? - Jared tomo aire pensando y apretó el puente de su nariz intentando recordar.  
\- Fountain y Cloude. - Colton abrió los ojos y le miro fijo por unos instantes. - ¿Pasa algo?- replico Jared.  
\- Fountain and Cloude es una firma muy muy prestigiosa y muy cara. ¿Estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar y Colton tomo su celular buscando el teléfono de alguien.  
\- Si lo estoy. - Colton se levantó y se dispuso a hablar con alguien por teléfono.  
\- Bella, hola… si, no, después, necesito que me busques un caso de sucesión, los papeles ya deben estar en marcha, el nombre el Padalecki y deberían estar en el registro de bienes, no, no de Londres. gales… ok, si, tienes hasta mañana al anochecer, si claro, no, te dije que eso lo haría después, adiós. - Colton dejo su celular en la mesa y volvió a su reposadera.  
\- ¿Colton? Dime que podemos hacer. - pregunto Jensen al pasar unos minutos en los que gurdo silencio.  
\- No te preocupes tío, conseguiré los registros y mañana para cuando despiertes tendremos una reunión con los hermanos de Jared mañana… porque no se relajan yo me ocupare de esto y veremos la mejor forma de que esto sea sencillo. - Colton tomo una cerveza y la choco con ambos infundiendo un alivio, como si ya hubieran ganado el caso.  
\- Jensen, confía en ti asique intentare hacerlo yo... quiero irme a casa Jensen no me gusta la ciudad me descompone el estómago. - Jensen le miro siéndose porque Jared había tomado esa actitud caprichosa y lo abrazo.  
\- No seas sonso, estas diciendo eso desde que salimos de shire, pasado mañana volveremos allí. - le dice besando su frente.  
\- ¿Volverás a gales? ¿No te quedaras nada de tiempo aquí jensen? - le pregunto preocupado Colton.  
\- Solo uno o dos meses, ya le dije a Ana y a Michel que iría a América a verlos, pero tengo que arreglar esto y hablarlo con Jared porque quiero ir con él. – le explica y Colton sigue asombrándose de la relación que tienen, pero aun así… la historia que le conto Jared es tan Jensen haber sido tan torpe en esos asuntos.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? - pregunta Jared cuando se aleja unos centímetros para mirarle.  
\- ¿Te gustaría conocer al resto de mi familia? - le pregunta con chispas de alegría en sus ojos verdes por compartir eso con él.  
\- Si, si quiero. - los dos se sonreían en su nube de amor y Colton le miraba incrédulo, jamás había visto a su tío mirar de ese modo a nadie, solo cuando un miembro de la familia nacía sonreía tan ampliamente, pero el amor con el que se miraban desprendía un aura muy hermosa y sin querer interrumpirlos empezó a recoger las botellas vacías.

Durante una velada con comida rápida a domicilio, Colton le hablo a Jared sobre su tío cuando el crecía en los parques de Boston, las cosas que compartió con él y junto a su familia, como lo ayudaba a estudiar para los exámenes por las noches, como cuidaba a su hermanito más pequeño cuando su madre enfermaba, jensen era mucho más dulce de lo que parece y su tesoro era su familia sin duda, jensen bufaba porque según el Colton estaba exagerando.  
Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban a una hora del amanecer y Colton le dijo a su tío abuelo que su habitación estaban tal y como la dejo, jensen miro a Jared unos instantes, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta le guio hasta su habitación, Colton ponía los platos en el fregadero sonriendo mientras ellos se alejaban.

Subieron una escalera de madera robusta en forma de caracol y de un antiguo color renegrido que destacaba con las paredes crema, llena de fotos de muchas personas que creía Jared eran los familiares del vampiro, al subir al segundo piso, caminaron por un fino pasillo lleno de pinturas enormes de diferentes lugares pintadas a media noche, se sorprendió todos estaba firmados con una jota.

Al final del largo pasillo se encontraban unas altas y finas puertas dobles que jensen abrió como si el viento las impulsase, eran lo único dorado en toda la decoración de la casa, la habitación era amplia y fresca, las ventanas estaban abiertas y Jensen las cerro una por una sin maltratar las finas cortinas blancas que fantasmales se movían un poco por la brisa fresca.

Él se quedó a los pies de la cama victoriana enorme, le llegaba a la cintura de tan alta que era, con cabezal de madera como a los pies con columnas de madera talladas y lustradas, cortinas verdes caían pesadas a los lados, pero se mantenían recogidas con lazos blancos de ceda a las cuatro columnas de madera.

Con la oscuridad rodeándolos sintió acogedora la presencia de jensen pegado a su cuerpo, jensen chasqueo los dedos y una tenue luz se abría paso de debajo de la cama pegando en las blancas paredes haciendo una sobra gradual hasta el techo, en ese cuarto había cajas de fotos dispersas por todos lados, algunos juguetes de madera y otros recuerdos.

Jared estaba curioso y Jensen se desvistió solo, el sueño diurno desde que estaba con Jared no era tan imperativo, pero al menos le daba la opción de dormir o no, ya no oprimía su cuerpo contra la superficie que lo cobijase la noche anterior.

Los nervios de Jared y su reticencia mermo un poco al estar metidos en la cama, pero aun así durmieron tranquilamente esa mañana.

Colton estaba metido en un traje azul oscuro y su corbata verde zafiro eran realmente impresionantes, Jared lo saludo con la mano en elato algo estático por verle tan diferente del día anterior, donde solo tenía un chándal y una camiseta, este alzo la mirada a él, le sonrió, tenía un aire a jensen y se le hacía tan raro. Le dijo que se meta a bañar que tenían una reunión, ya había hablado con los abogados y la cosa no era tan tirante como ellos creían, Jared aun así tenía que ver a sus hermanos y no le causaba ninguna gracia después de la última vez que estuvo con ellos.

Jensen bajo unos instantes después ligero y feliz, saludo a Colton y tirando del brazo de Jared para poder bajarlo y así besarlo rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y Jared lo levanto del piso profundizándolo, perdiéndose unos instantes entre ellos mismos, pero colon esta vez los interrumpió y los apresuro a ambos al baño, había dejado dos trajes en el baño principal, para la reunión.

Veloz no describe como Colton se encargó de las cosas, apenas entraron al salón de conferencias de la firma, sus hermanos estaba ahí y a pesar de que solo su hermana lo saludo desde lejos con su mano Jeff seguía masticando supuro de un lado al otro de su boca, eso le provocaba encajar la mandíbula, pero ver a jensen con esa expresión le desvió de todo ese aborrecimiento que sentía por su hermano, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de jensen para poner esa expresión tan fría que no despegaba d su hermano.

Jensen no parpadeaba y Colton hablaba con los abogados rápidamente, dos niños recién salidos de la universidad que mando la firma para estos casos demasiado simples en la escala de valores de Fountain and Cloude, pero Colton aprovecho esto y aunque estos intentaban seguirle el paso de las negociaciones no podían ni seguir las marcas de división de bienes que él había hecho, Jeff y sus otros dos hermanos no entendían nada al igual que Jared se mareaba con lo que Colton hablaba tan rápido, estos se dedicaron a firmar papeles al minuto siguiente, cuando Colton le acercó los papeles a Jared la mirada de Jensen se enfocó en él y firmo sin siquiera preguntar como lo había arreglado.

Jeff golpeo la mesa y espeto un gran ja en su cada cuando se fue, su hermano se fue sin mirarle y su hermanita se acercó a él, lo beso y luego se marchó, no lo entendía, como habían terminado ellos de ese modo, como había hecho Jensen para mantener laos tan estrechos con su familia.

Cuando salieron de allí Colton le mostró en su oficina lo que Bella, su secretaria, había encontrado, la distribución de shire… eran un cuadrado perfecto, solo dejando veinte acres fuera de su propiedad más los terrenos del pueblo, la distribución de esas tierras entre los hermanos era la siguiente, Jeff, su hermano y su hermana tenían su porcentaje de tierra rodeado el shire con los limites de los condados que lo rodeaban, mientras que el tenía la porción de tierra ordenando el pueblo, lo que sin que ellos se enterasen es que esa porciones de tierra no sirven ni para cultivar porque son zonas de roca dura imposible de quitar.

Jared no lo podía creer, miro a Colton y miro de nuevo el mapa recorriendo la zona que le habían cedido a su hermanos y que solo podían vender si quisieran a pastores de cabras, él había recorrido todo los terrenos y el pasar su dedo por el mapa sabía que lugares eran y donde las rocas más prominentes eran difíciles de cruzar, terrenos tan toscos eran simplemente inhabitables y por eso la gente se iba de ese pueblo.

Jared se precipitó sobre Colton a abrazarlo haciéndolo desaparecer entre sus brazos, sonriendo y soltando incrédulas carcajadas, el alto se volteo hacia Jensen que lo aguardaba con una calidad sonrisa y lo abrazo de igual modos in poder creer que en realidad, haya podido conservar todo sin que ellos sepan en realidad lo que le repartieron.

Estaba lloviendo cuando salieron de las oficinas pero aún se podía andar, por suerte para Colton la última reunión del día era con ellos, y ahora podían volver a casa, Jensen les propuso ir a un restorán a festejar y ambos aceptaron, Jared se sentí aliviado, sus problemas de diluyeron con el agua, y además tenía a alguien que amaba mucho a su lado, mareado por la sensación de los dedos de jensen entrelazado con los suyos caminaron por la calle con Colton.

Ahora podan volver a casa y planear el viaje a América, pensaba Jared mientras caminaban bajo la fina llovizna, en un impulso el invito a Colton a ir a su casa cuando tuviera libre ando unos pasos largos para alcanzarlo, la invitación fue tomada con alergia por Colton, confesando que tenía miedo que ahora que su tío tatarabuelo tenia novio este desapareciera de sus vidas para ocuparse de él o que Jared lo monopolizara, pero el mecánico le aseguro que eso jamás pasaría, el quería mucho a jensen y en realidad le encantaría tener una familia como la que tienen ellos, que tanto cuida jensen, por lo cual jamás los separaría.

El vampiro se acercó a él en mitad del camino al restorán tirando de su brazo para que bajase a su altura y poder decirle al oído, que él ya era parte de su familia, Jared ladeo su rostro y lo beso, no se sentía solo, ni apartado, ahora su amor por Jensen en esa noche londinense lo envolvía en un todo, de un mundo del que él se había alejado.

Fin.


End file.
